


Campagne Anti-puces

by AnnaTaure



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-it partiel, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Univers alternatif, papa plo, quelques macchabées
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Lors d'une intervention sur un monde éloigné, Anakin commet l'erreur de trop, faute d'avoir écouté son service de renseignements. Le Conseil Jedi décide alors de lui retirer son régiment et de lui faire réapprendre les bases. Cela a... quelques conséquences pour les plans de Sidious.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 43





	1. Boulette

**Author's Note:**

> Pour information, les personnages de l'amiral jedi M'roo, d'Arto Pak, Ceile Inessa et leurs comparses sont issus de la campagne Star Wars D20 menée ces trois ou quatre dernières années avec ma bande. Certaines des stratégies décrites ont été appliquées en jeu, d'autres sont restées à l'état de voeu pieux - mais c'est probablement la campagne au long cours la plus fendard que nous ayons faite.

_J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça._

Cette phrase ne cessait de trotter dans la tête du capitaine Rex depuis que les premières estimations des pertes civiles avaient commencé à parvenir à leur QG. Elle s'était renforcée quand le général Kenobi avait sélectionné deux escouades pour secourir les habitants de ZeHeth et la quinzaine de soldats que les Séparatistes avaient capturés lors de l'évacuation de la capitale trois heures plus tôt. Le commandant Cody faisait partie des disparus, et Rex ne donnait pas cher de la peau des rebelles si son frère d'armes avait été tué ou blessé. Les Jedi pouvaient prêcher que l'attachement n'était pas une bonne chose, mais Kenobi avait dû louper le mémo en ce qui concernait ses clones. Tout comme Aayla Secura. Ou Plo Koon. Ou Shaak Ti. Ou... Bref, à de rares exceptions, les Jedi faisaient très attention à leurs clones. 

Un petit nuage de poussière annonça le retour des escouades, et la mauvaise impression de Rex ne fit que s'accroître quand il vit Kenobi descendre d'une des canonnières en supportant Cody, qui boitait et s'accrochait à l'armure de son officier pour tenir debout. Derrière eux, deux hommes étaient portés sur des civières. 

\- Encore perdu votre manteau, général ? demanda Appo pour détendre l'atmosphère. 

\- Pas cette fois, non, répondit Kenobi d'un ton moins léger que d'habitude. C'est Trix qui en fait usage pour le moment, dit-il en désignant l'un des blessés. 

Rex retint un juron en voyant le clone blotti sous ledit manteau _et_ une couverture de survie, des doigts cassés et brûlés se crispant par spasmes sur la laine rêche. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont _fait_ ? souffla-t-il. 

\- Trois heures, ça peut être très long, grogna Kenobi avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie de campagne pour y déposer Cody. 

En chemin, il croisa Skywalker, et si les regards pouvaient faire quelque chose, ledit Skyguy aurait été réduit en un petit tas de cendres fumantes. 

*** 

Quelques heures plus tard, Rex se rendit à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer de la santé de ses camarades. Les opérations combinées entre le 212ème de Kenobi et le 501ème de Skywalker laissaient toujours leur lot de blessés, mais il sentait confusément que cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Le général Skywalker avait merdé, ça c'était une donnée objective, mais Rex n'avait encore jamais vu Kenobi aussi furieux, et la blessure de Cody n'en était sans doute pas la seule cause. 

Il trouva Cody allongé sur une couchette, la jambe gauche surélevée, l'air de (déjà) s'ennuyer à mourir. Un début de sourire apparut sur son visage quand il aperçut Rex dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

\- Alors ? s'enquit le capitaine. 

\- Bah, juste une cheville cassée, balaya Cody avec un haussement d'épaules. Je serai dehors dans trois jours. 

Rex s'assit à son chevet. 

\- Allez, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé là-bas. Ton général a l'air prêt à tuer, alors que d'habitude tout lui glisse dessus. 

\- Comment on en est arrivé là, j'en sais rien, mais Trix et un autre gars, Quatro je crois, ont été torturés par cette bande de salopards. Là où ils sont, ils feront plus de mal à personne, mais... 

Rex hocha la tête. 

\- Le général était aussi remonté que Maître Plo quand on s'en prend à ses louveteaux, ajouta Cody avec une grimace. 

Rex opina de nouveau. Si la plupart des Jedi prenait soin de ses soldats, Plo Koon était vraiment un cas à part, qui traitait ses clones comme ses enfants ou peu s'en fallait. Les deux hommes se souvenaient fort bien de la panique qui s'était emparée de Wolffe après que Ventress lui avait crevé un œil, terrifié à l'idée d'être renvoyé sur Kamino pour "décommission" - autrement dit, euthanasie et recyclage. Le Kel Dor avait fait des pieds et des mains (même à quatre doigts et dotées de griffes) pour garder son commandant et lui faire donner les soins adéquats. En dehors des combats, il passait souvent en mode professeur, répondant avec plaisir à toutes les questions que ses hommes pouvaient lui poser sur la Force, l'Ordre Jedi ou les missions qu'il avait accomplies durant ses années de service. 

D'après ce que Rex avait entendu de la part d'autres commandants, Billaba, Yoda et d'autres avaient aussi cette tendance, agrémentée d'autres éléments. Yoda alternait ses cours de philosophie avec les plaisanteries d'un grand-père malicieux, Secura jouait avec joie le rôle de grande sœur cool (sauf pour son commandant, Bly. Il n'y avait rien de _fraternel_ dans leurs étreintes), Billaba était la "mère" du régiment comme de son padawan Caleb Dume, et ainsi de suite. Rex aurait été bien en peine de définir ce qui unissait Cody à Kenobi. Du respect, de la confiance, de l'amitié même, c'était certain. Peut-être plus, même, du côté de Cody, s'il devait en juger par le nombre de cauchemars que l'autre clone avait pu faire où il se retrouvait au milieu d'un champ de bataille dévasté avec son général mort entre ses bras. 

En fait, le seul qui n'avait jamais noué des relations plus ou moins affectives avec ses soldats était Skywalker. Il partageait des blagues avec eux, croyant que les autres généraux n’allaient jamais plus loin (fermement convaincu qu’ils en étaient incapables et que lui seul dans tout l’Ordre avait des sentiments) mais n’hésitait pas, le cas échéant, à risquer leur peau pour un droïde. Et il semblait bien qu'en ce jour, ce défaut était revenu lui mordre les fesses. 

Rex échangea encore quelques amabilités avec Cody avant de le laisser se reposer. La Force savait qu'il en avait bien besoin. 

*** 

Anakin resta figé sur place sous le choc, le sang lui bourdonnant aux tempes, au milieu d'un cercle de projections holographiques du Conseil Jedi, Obi-wan étant le seul autre général présent en chair et en os. 

\- Vous... me _retirez_ le commandement du 501ème? parvint-il à articuler. 

\- Exact, répondit Mace Windu d'une voix sèche. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu commets une erreur depuis que tu diriges ce régiment, mais celle-ci dépasse toutes les autres. Plus de quatre cents civils tués ou blessés, presque autant de clones, une patrouille capturée et un homme mort sous la torture. Tout ceci aurait pu être évité si tu avais pris dix minutes pour écouter le rapports de nos agents de renseignement et mis leurs informations à profit pour réviser ta stratégie. 

Sa voix était de glace, son visage impassible, comme toujours, mais bien qu'il se trouvât à plusieurs centaines d'années-lumières, la colère noire qu'il exsudait se ressentait fort bien dans le bureau de bric et de broc que partageaient les deux autres généraux. 

Obi-wan ne disait rien. Il avait ressenti, hélas, lorsque le pauvre Quatro avait succombé à ses blessures, et la peur qui tenaillait encore Trix après les trois heures d'enfer que ses tortionnaires lui avaient fait subir. Quand Anakin se tourna vers lui, il secoua négativement la tête, bien que cela lui coûtât. Il n’interviendrait pas. Son ancien élève devait apprendre des conséquences de ses erreurs. Le taux de mortalité de ses clones était de loin le plus élevé de tous les généraux engagés sur le terrain ; seul Pong Krell avait fait pire, et connaissant les profondeurs de dépravation que cet individu avait atteintes... 

Anakin lui jeta un regard partagé entre l'incrédulité et le désespoir mais il refusa de se laisser attendrir encore une fois. Anakin était un chevalier, avec une padawan à sa charge, plus un enfant qui jouait avec des pods. 

\- Tu vas revenir sur Coruscant, conclut Mace Windu, et _apprendre_ avant de retourner sur le terrain. 

\- Et qui va prendre le 501ème en charge ? demanda Anakin avec plus d'agressivité qu'il n'aurait dû dans sa situation. 

\- Dans les heures qui viennent, déterminé cela sera, répondit uniment Yoda, déterminé à ne rien révéler d’important à Skywalker afin d’éviter un esclandre de plus. 

La communication prit fin là-dessus, et Obi-wan sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant qu'Anakin ne déchargeât sa bile sur lui. Il redressa donc les épaules et attendit la charge. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir. 

\- Comment osent-ils me retirer du front ? gronda le jeune homme. Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi en première ligne, et ils le savent très bien. Le Chancelier ne permettra pas que cela se fasse. 

\- C'est déjà fait. Le Chancelier n'a pas son mot à dire dans le fonctionnement interne de l'Ordre. 

\- Peut-être qu'il devrait ! 

\- Il a déjà le Sénat et une bonne partie de la presse entre ses mains, sans parler du système judiciaire. Nous sommes l'un des rares contre-pouvoirs qui restent encore en service. Pour quelqu'un qui se plaint sans cesse de voir les décisions prises uniquement par le Conseil, je trouve que tu prêches beaucoup en faveur d'une dictature. 

Anakin pivota sur place, de la vapeur lui sortant presque des naseaux. 

\- Maintenant, tu voudras bien m'excuser _ou pas_ , mais je dois m'assurer que mes hommes sont bien soignés. 

*** 

Cody somnolait quand Obi-wan entra dans l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds. Utilisant la Force pour déplacer une chaise, il s'y installa en silence, peu désireux de réveiller son commandant d'une sieste bien méritée. Si Cody pouvait se reposer sans cauchemars, tant mieux pour lui. Pour sa part, le Jedi savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à oublier les corps désarticulés de Trix et Quatro. Surtout quand son imagination s'obstinait à remplacer leurs tatouages et styles de cheveux par la cicatrice et la coupe incorpo de Cody. 

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que le Jedi avait admis son attirance, physique autant qu'intellectuelle, pour son commandant. Non qu'il refusât ce sentiment, mais il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber, en plein milieu d'une guerre féroce, alors que Cody était son subordonné et, à cause des statuts dressés par le Sénat, pratiquement considéré comme un droïde ou un esclave. Les juristes de l'Ordre bossaient d'ailleurs là-dessus, déterminés à rendre aux clones leurs pleins droits d'êtres humains une fois le conflit terminé. C'était l'un des petits secrets des Jedi, quelque chose qu'ils gardaient pour eux pour ne décevoir personne au cas où les choses n'iraient pas dans le sens voulu. 

Ouais, bref. Il aimait Cody. Et grâce à la Force, il savait que c'était réciproque, bien que le commandant tînt sa langue aussi soigneusement qu'Obi-wan lui-même. Mais lorsque le Jedi avait simulé sa propre mort pour une enquête, il aurait dû être aveugle, sourd et soudain coupé de la Force pour ignorer le chagrin qu'il avait causé à son second. Et Cody avait été furieux après lui, sans jamais dépasser les bornes de la discipline militaire... mais nom des dieux, il avait su faire connaître son mécontentement ! Et puis quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Cody avait été détenu quelques jours par un groupe de Séparatistes, Obi-Wan était allé le chercher lui-même, sans équipier, et avait passé la semaine suivante à son chevet pour s'assurer d'une convalescence convenable. Cela les avait réconciliés, et désormais Cody était partie prenante à des décisions qui normalement n’auraient pas dû sortir de la salle du Conseil. 

Obi-wan resta environ une heure aux côtés du clone endormi, puis repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Il en aurait besoin pour gérer les deux régiments le temps que le remplaçant d'Anakin les rejoignît.


	2. La remplaçante

Le lendemain matin, Anakin grimpa dans la navette qui devait le ramener au temple sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit. Obi-wan soupira, autant de dépit face à cette attitude que de soulagement de ne plus avoir son ancien apprenti sur le dos. Les clones et leur général seraient rapatriés d'ici un jour ou deux, ce qui laisserait aux blessés le temps de se remettre un peu. 

*** 

Le voyage vers Yag’Dhul fut paisible. Les Séparatistes ne s'approchaient plus du secteur depuis qu'une partie de leur flotte avait été transformée en ferraille flottante par les mines placées sur les routes hyperspatiales entre ce système et Sullust par l'amiral Jedi M'roo. Le Togorien avait un goût _très_ prononcé pour les mines spatiales… il se serait bien entendu avec Jango Fett, songea Obi-Wan. La tentative d’attaque des Séparatistes avait été un vrai carnage d'après les témoins, mais depuis, Sullust et les systèmes environnants étaient d'un calme remarquable. L’attaque-éclair sur les chantiers d’Eriadu y avait aussi contribué. Tous les ferrailleurs du coin faisaient des affaires en or, ces derniers temps... 

\- Ça fait plaisir, un voyage de croisière, remarqua Cody en s'asseyant près de la baie d'observation sur le pont supérieur. 

Obi-wan hocha la tête, heureux de pouvoir, pour une fois, se déplacer sans stresser constamment ni devoir sauter dans un chasseur pour défendre leur convoi. 

\- Ça me déplaît un peu, par contre, de laisser le 501ème en plan, reprit Cody avec une grimace. 

\- Ils ne le sont plus, répondit le Jedi. L'information ne sera rendue officielle que dans quelques heures, mais le conseil leur a trouvé un nouvel officier. Moins flamboyant qu'Anakin - 'pas dur', intervint Cody en grommelant - mais qui saura prendre soin d'eux. 

\- Qui ? 

\- Shaak Ti. 

\- Oh ? Bien. _Très_ bien. 

*** 

De retour sur Coruscant, Anakin avait regagné ses quartiers au temple de façon à être vu de tous, puis avait attendu le début de la nuit pour s'esquiver par les toits-terrasses, emprunter un speeder et se rendre directement chez Padmé. 

Il la trouva au milieu d'un petit océan de datapads et de notes éparpillés sur le tapis de son salon, l'un des sièges et le canapé. Elle avait dû travailler tard avec plusieurs collègues, car il repéra au moins cinq tasses de thé et de caf qui attendaient encore d'être emportées et nettoyées. Padmé elle-même portait encore une longue robe de velours vert mousse ceinturée d'une large écharpe d'un violet profond plutôt que des vêtements de maison, signe que la réunion avait dû se terminer quelques minutes plus tôt. Si fatiguée qu'elle fût, cependant, elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. 

\- Ani ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te libéreraient si vite ! Votre campagne a dû bien se passer ? 

Il força un rictus à peu près aimable pour lui répondre. 

\- J'ai été... libéré, oui. On ne peut pas dire que le reste se soit bien passé. 

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis dégagea une partie de son canapé pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Sur un signe, C-3PO s'avança et elle lui demanda de rapporter deux verres de jus de fruits. Tandis que le droïde s'affairait, Anakin s'assit lourdement sur les coussins, tâchant de maîtriser la colère qui flambait en lui ; Padmé n'était en rien responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, après tout. Elle pourrait sans doute l’aider à régler son problème, en revanche. 

\- Je vais... passer beaucoup de temps sur Coruscant, je pense, soupira-t-il. J'ai été relevé de mon commandement par le conseil. 

Padmé hoqueta de stupeur. 

\- Mais... pourquoi ont-ils pris cette décision ? Tu es l'un de leurs officiers les plus efficaces. 

\- Apparemment, j'aurais dû passer plus de temps - perdre plus de temps - à écouter les rapports de nos espions avant de lancer une offensive, gronda-t-il. Ils n'ont pas été satisfaits du résultat, alors je me retrouve au chômage technique. 

_Écouter son service de renseignement n'est jamais une perte de temps_ , songea Padmé tout en conservant un visage compatissant. _Si j'ai retenu quelque chose de mes deux mandats sur Naboo, c'est bien cela._

\- Ils me traitent encore comme un gamin, ragea son mari. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas question de le laisser passer. J'irai en parler au Chancelier dès que possible. 

_Et confirmer aux Jedi que oui, tu te conduis comme un gamin qui va pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère._

Padmé aimait Anakin, il n’était pas question de remettre cela en cause, mais parfois elle aurait apprécié qu'il montrât une maturité en rapport avec ses responsabilités. Elle murmura des paroles apaisantes avant de l'inviter à rester pour la nuit. Elle le voyait si peu souvent au milieu de ce conflit qu'elle allait bien profiter de ce répit inattendu. 

*** 

Rex surveillait l'approche de la navette via ses jumelles, un recoin de son esprit calculant les diverses probabilités de voir tel ou tel Jedi prendre la tête du régiment. Quelques paris avaient été engagés parmi les hommes, mais pas autant que pour les sessions précédentes. Le sujet était trop grave pour s'amuser avec. 

Le transport toucha enfin terre et Rex tendit légèrement le cou pour mieux voir au milieu du nuage de poussière soulevé par les répulseurs. 

Il aperçut d'abord une longue robe beige et le bas d'un tabard brodé qui ondulaient au-dessus de la rampe, puis le manteau de bure des chevaliers, et au-dessus, une paire de montrals aux rayures blanches et bleues. 

\- Maître Ti, salua Rex en se mettant au garde-à-vous. 

\- Repos, capitaine. Nous avons beaucoup de points à discuter, répondit la Togruta avec l'ombre d'un sourire, tandis que Rex s'efforçait ne pas penser trop fort à Ahsoka. 

_Ça va faire plaisir aux bleus_ , songea-t-il. _Au moins ils retrouveront une tête familière en prenant leur service, vu qu'elle les a élevés sur Kamino._

D'ailleurs, les sourires ne manquèrent pas sur le passage de la Jedi et il vit certains de ses gars soupirer de soulagement. Certes, ce ne serait pas avec Maître Ti que les taux de pertes exploseraient... 

Ils prirent place dans le préfabriqué qui tenait lieu de carré, la dame s'asseyant avec autant d'élégance que dans une salle de méditation. Rex réprima un sourire en se disant que les armures seraient briquées avec beaucoup plus de zèle à partir de maintenant. 

\- Pour commencer, annonça Maître Ti, l'organigramme du 501ème va connaître quelques modifications. 

Rex et ses lieutenants tendirent l'oreille. 

\- Suite au départ du général Skywalker et de son apprentie, le poste de commandant est vacant. Étant donné votre grade actuel et votre ancienneté, Capitaine Rex, il vous revient de droit. 

Rex cilla, pris par surprise. Il aurait dû être nommé commandant depuis longtemps, mais la présence d'Ahsoka avait conduit Skywalker à conférer ce grade à son apprentie. Se reprenant, il inclina la tête, puis se leva et salua Maître Ti avec toute la déférence voulue. 

\- Ce sera un honneur de servir à vos côtés, ma dame. 

*** 

\- Non. 

Ce n'était pas un mot que le Chancelier Suprême avait l'habitude d'entendre, surtout venant de la part du Conseil Jedi. Mais il ne pouvait s'y tromper, Mace Windu et Yoda venaient bien de lui dire non. 

Il tenta une nouvelle approche. 

\- Vous savez que le général Skywalker est probablement l'officier le plus populaire parmi les citoyens de la République. Le retirer du front pourrait créer un effet... déplaisant sur le moral de la population... et des troupes. 

Cela ne parut pas émouvoir les deux Maîtres plus que cela. 

\- Une grave erreur Skywalker a commise, énonça calmement Yoda. Son service de renseignement, il doit apprendre à ne plus négliger. Étudier des rapports il devra. Quelques semaines au quartier général pour cela il passera, puis ses troupes il retrouvera. 

_Ou pas_ , songea Mace Windu en appréciant la rapide grimace de fureur qui traversait le visage de Palpatine. _J'aimerais autant éviter une autre mutinerie, et aussi d'avoir un proche du Chancelier dans nos pattes._

Après d'autres passes d'armes et insultes voilées, Palpatine finit par lâcher l'affaire - au moins provisoirement - et les deux Jedi laissèrent échapper un gros soupir de soulagement dès que la communication fut coupée. Il est possible qu’un geste grossier fût également adressé au projecteur, mais un Maître Jedi se trouve au-dessus de telles considérations, naturellement. 

\- Le Chancelier, surveiller un peu plus il faudra, grommela Yoda. Son nez dans nos affaires, trop souvent il met. 

Mace opina en silence. Pendant la décennie qui avait précédé la guerre, Palpatine avait méchamment rogné les prérogatives de l'Ordre, en particulier en leur retirant une partie des missions diplomatiques menées chez ceux qui deviendraient les Séparatistes pour les confier à des hommes à lui, sous prétexte que les Jedi favorisaient trop la Bordure et pas assez le Noyau. Cela avait conduit à une hausse du mécontentement, les doléances des citoyens et des colons étant passées sous étouffoir pour satisfaire les gouverneurs locaux. Il était grand temps de trouver un bon argument pour soutirer l’Ordre à l’influence du Séant. 

*** 

L'ex-général Skywalker ruminait sa mauvaise humeur dans l'une des salles de comm de l'Ordre, occupé à éplucher des comptes-rendus d'agents de renseignement. Il lui arrivait de bâcler le travail pour retourner à l'entraînement, mais sans qu'il le sût, d'autres analystes passaient derrière lui pour vérifier ses conclusions. Ses communications étaient également surveillées, de sorte qu'assez rapidement les hautes instances de l'Ordre furent au courant de ses très fréquentes visites chez la sénatrice Amidala, visites qui se prolongeaient souvent toute la nuit... Et puis, comme les Jedi étaient des bavards impénitents lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en sécurité à la maison, la rumeur se répandit, et nombre de paris furent alors perdus ou encaissés. Les Jedi eurent au moins le bon goût de ne pas en parler à portée d'oreille de leurs soldats, mais les clones avaient leurs propres sessions de paris et ne se gênaient pas pour en faire sur la vie privée de leurs généraux - sauf quand un frère était impliqué, ce qui garantissait une certaine tranquillité à Aayla Secura, Plo Koon et Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Skywalker, la surveillance le révéla, passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec le Chancelier. Aucun membre du Conseil ne discuta plus d'affaires importantes lorsque le jeune homme était dans les parages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La bataille de Sullust évoquée au début de ce chapitre faisait partie de la fameuse campagne D20 menée avec ma petite bande. Elle fut... très unilatérale, du fait de la présence massive de mines sur la route hyperspatiale empruntée par les Séparatistes. Le joueur incarnant M'roo a un goût prononcé pour la stratégie. En tout cas, meilleur que celui des scénaristes d'Hollywood.


	3. Parasites sur la ligne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai trouvé ce commentaire savoureux dans un documentaire au sujet du 20.000 Lieues sous les Mers de l'oncle Walt :
> 
> _Un des points essentiels de la philosophie cinématographique de Disney : une mauvaise histoire ne peut jamais être compensée par des sommes d'argent ou des miracles d'innovations techniques._
> 
> A bon entendeur...

L'incident se produisit environ deux mois après la prise de fonction de Maître Ti. Le soldat Appo fut violemment projeté contre un mur lors d'un combat contre des droïdekas, et ce faisant se blessa à la tête assez gravement pour rester inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. Il se réveilla groggy dans l'aile médicale après que ses frères d'armes eussent nettoyé la place, Maître Ti veillant sur lui, assise sur une chaise non loin de son lit.

Par chance, il y avait deux droïdes médicaux dans la pièce, et l'un d'eux put sortir et appeler les autres clones en renfort quand Appo se dressa d'un coup, bondit sur ses pieds et fonça sur sa général, un scalpel à la main. 

\- Les bons soldats exécutent les ordres, grogna-t-il, tentant une attaque qui ne fit qu'effilocher la manche de Maître Ti. 

Celle-ci sauta hors de portée et plus vite que l'œil ne pouvait le suivre, passa derrière le clone, saisissant son poignet au passage et lui tordant le bras dans le dos. Pesant de tout son poids contre lui, elle les fit tous les deux tomber à terre, Appo coincé sous elle. 

\- Lâche ton arme ! 

\- Les bons soldats - 

\- LÂCHE ton arme ! 

Si les autres le trouvaient encore armé à leur arrivée... mais Appo refusait d'obéir. Ti prit une profonde inspiration. 

_**Lâche. Ton. Arme.**_

Par malchance, les soldats les plus rapides passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie au moment précis où elle employait _la Voix_. Un ange passa. Puis deux. Elle pinça les lèvres, consciente que c'était là un aspect de la Force que les Jedi n'exhibaient qu'en dernier recours, et que les clones n'avaient pas dû voir souvent. Ou du moins, pas tourné contre eux. 

\- Ma dame... commença Rex, mais Maître Ti leva la main. 

\- Nous allons lui faire passer un scanner plus approfondi pour vérifier que le choc n'a pas causé de dommages passés inaperçu sur le premier. Vous avez toutes mes excuses pour cette action, commandant. L'autre option était de sortir un sabre-laser. 

\- Je sais, ma dame. N'empêche... c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive : un soldat qui tente de tuer son général après un coup sur la tête... 

\- Oui. Tup... 

Sur un signe, les droïdes médicaux amenèrent une civière et y déposèrent un Appo quelque peu ahuri avant de le ramener en salle d'examen. 

Ils revinrent avec le bilan une heure plus tard. Quelque chose avait été inséré dans le cerveau du clone, qui sur le cliché IRM ressemblait à une petite tumeur, mais trop dense pour en être effectivement une. Après extraction, l'objet s'avéra être une structure organique, mais dont le schéma traduisait l'origine artificielle et la fonction. 

\- Une biopuce... marmonna la Jedi. Commandant Rex, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, vous et vos hommes pourriez passer des scans afin de vérifier si tout le régiment est équipé de cette... chose ? Pas tous aujourd'hui, bien entendu. 

\- Certainement, ma dame. - Il hésita un instant - Un des nôtres avait commencé à parler de ce genre de greffe, mais... il a été exécuté pour trahison. 

\- Sans aller jusque-là, nous allons voir jusqu'où cela s'étend, et ensuite voir ce que nous pourrons trouver sur Kamino. 

\- Je doute que les officiels acceptent de vous donner des détails sur leurs méthodes, ma dame, fit remarquer Rex. 

\- Mais qui a dit que j'allais leur demander directement ? 

Le commandant renonça à lui poser plus de questions. Pour comprendre le processus mental d'un Jedi, il valait mieux se regarder dans un miroir en train de réciter de la poésie sullustéenne tout en se trouvant suspendu au plafond dans une pièce à la géométrie non-euclidienne. Si on arrivait à digérer ça, les Jedi et leur pensées labyrinthiques ne devraient plus être un problème. 

*** 

Dex n'était pas le seul contact que les Jedi avaient dans des milieux... disons interlopes. Les pirates informatiques, pirates tout court et contrebandiers en tous genres abondaient dans leur carnet d'adresses. Pour être franc, Qui-Gon Jinn était responsable de beaucoup de ces contacts... 

Maître Ti n'avait donc que l'embarras du choix pour trouver quelqu'un qui infiltrerait Kamino lors du prochain passage des Jedi sur place et mettrait la main sur les conditionnements préalables opérés sur les jeunes clones. Pour une somme raisonnable - et le plaisir de créer des ennuis au Chancelier - elle trouva deux compères, un humain et un Verpine, qui ne demandaient pas mieux que de visiter la planète des cloneurs. Elle les embarquerait dans ses bagages et s'arrangerait pour les faire passer en contrebande. Les Kaminoens étaient sensibles aux manipulations mentales, après tout, et la façon dont ils traitaient les clones ne rendaient pas Ti encline à leur faire de cadeau. 

*** 

Pendant ce temps, les Jedi du Temple ne restaient pas les bras croisés. Madame Jocasta s’affairait en compagnie de ses assistants pour retrouver un certain document que Maître Windu leur avait demandé pour régler leurs problèmes avec le Sénat. 

L'archiviste en chef revint de sa quête de plus d'une semaine dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque du Temple avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de dérangé. 

\- Bonanza, annonça-t-elle en tendant un datapad à Mace Windu. 

Celui-ci parcourut le document, et félicita chaudement son archiviste pour cette découverte, dont la rédaction remontait à plus de mille ans. Qui aurait cru que le texte original de la Réforme de Ruusan pourrait encore s'avérer utile ? 

*** 

Tandis que Shaak Ti embarquait ses nouveaux amis vers Kamino en toute discrétion, le commandement séparatiste commençait à se faire du souci. La campagne ne tournait pas exactement comme ils l’avaient prévu, en particulier depuis qu’ils avaient perdu près d’une centaine de bâtiments et presque tous leurs équipages en orbite autour de Sullust, et avec eux, l’intégralité des informations contenues dans leurs banques de données embarquées. Cela avait fourni aux Jedi un avantage de taille pour localiser leurs entrepôts, leurs chantiers navals… ainsi que les sympathisants dissimulés dans l’administration républicaine. Pire, une partie des plans de bataille établis par l’armée ennemie ne leur parvenait plus. Quelqu’un avait décidé de court-circuiter le bureau du Chancelier, ayant sans doute déduit qu’une taupe se trouvait dans la suite du dirigeant. 

Tout cela mettait le général Grievous de très mauvaise humeur, hélas pour ses subordonnés. Le comte Dooku pinçait les lèvres et ne disait rien, mais sa colère n’en restait pas moins palpable. Il lui fallait reprendre la main, et vite, sans quoi la guerre serait perdue. Son maître ne tolérait pas l’échec. 

*** 

Il fallut une bonne quinzaine aux deux petits malins pour quitter Kamino avec un contingent de clones et rejoindre le 501ème avec un datapad bien rempli dans leur sac. Ils repartirent de leur entretien avec Maître Ti les poches pleines et la promesse de retravailler avec les Jedi dès que l’envie les en prendrait. 

L’amusement que la Togruta avait ressenti face à leurs pitreries cessa bien vite lorsqu’elle parcourut la liste d’ordres pré-enregistrés sur la fameuse biopuce. Abattre le Chancelier. Abattre les Jedi. Prendre le contrôle du Sénat… cela ressemblait plus à la liste des courses de Grievous qu’à des consignes pour une armée. 

Rex partagea son avis, plus que perplexe face à des instructions si aberrantes. 

\- Je crois voir comment cela s’est passé. Sifo-Dyas a commencé à avoir des visions de la chute de la République environ trois ans avant la réapparition des Sith sur Naboo, marmonna Maître Ti. Malheureusement, il s’est confié à Dooku, qui je pense devait déjà être en cheville avec l’ennemi, si son comportement sur Galidraan est une indication. 

\- C’est-à-dire ? s’enquit Rex avec curiosité. 

\- Il a toujours été un connard élitiste – le clone sursauta à entendre sa générale proférer une telle grossièreté – mais tenter le génocide n’était pas dans ses cordes, pour ce que nous en savions… Bref, il a court-circuité la commande de Sifo-Dyas et l’a probablement éliminé dans la foulée. Ce qui m’échappe, c’est pourquoi Jango Fett, le seul survivant de Galidraan, a accepté de travailler pour l’homme qui avait ordonné le massacre de ses compagnons… la perspective de faire un carton sur les Jedi sans avoir trop à craindre de représailles ? 

\- Vous pensez que Jango savait… pour les puces ? 

Rex faisait partie de la génération de clones qui avait connu leur ‘géniteur’ et avait été entraînée par ses soins. 

\- J’ose espérer qu’un ancien esclave serait rebuté par une telle… ignominie, cracha la Jedi, quoique j’aie des doutes. J'ai horreur de demander une telle chose, mais... 

\- Il va vous falloir des volontaires pour déterminer quels ordres font réagir les implants ? devina Rex. 

Elle soupira. 

\- Je le crains. Je ne sais absolument pas comment procéder ; c'est la première fois que nous faisons face à une manipulation de cette ampleur, et avec ce genre d'outil. D'ordinaire, c'est un usager du Côté Obscur qui plante une compulsion dans l'esprit de quelqu'un via la Force. Là… 

Elle eut un geste fataliste. 

\- Je vais faire passer le mot aux gars, assura Rex. 

A la surprise de Maître Ti, les clones furent nombreux à se porter volontaires, en dépit des risques possibles, sinon probables, pour leur santé mentale. 

Ce fut sans doute l’un des moments les plus pénibles de la carrière de Shaak Ti, mais l’ensemble des test qu’elle avait prévus fut réalisé. Que les clones entendissent les ordres dans le sens croissant, décroissant, les numéros pairs ou impairs d’abord, ou sans classement particulier, le résultat restait le même. L’ordre 66 seul déclenchait des pulsions meurtrières chez les hommes, et uniquement envers quelqu’un qui portait robe de bure et sabre-laser. Médics et assistants ne semblaient même plus exister une fois que les soldats entraient dans cette sorte de transe, quelque chose d’horrible à voir à travers la Force, comme si toute vie psychique les avait quittés pour ne laisser qu’une marionnette programmée répétant sans cesse que les bons soldats exécutaient les ordres. 

Tous les hommes qui avaient participé à l'expérience furent envoyés en chirurgie séance tenante pour les débarrasser de la puce implantée dans leur cerveau. Et ensuite chez un psy-médic. Puis Maître Ti prépara son rapport. 

*** 

Pendant ce temps, le Conseil n’était pas resté les bras croisés, et avait reçu des nouvelles surprenantes de la part de Cin Drallig, envoyé sur Kamino remplacer Shaak Ti pour la formation et l’entraînement des jeunes clones. 

\- On peut laisser tomber la recherche de précédents concernant la citoyenneté des clones, déclara Mace avec un sourire satisfait. Deux de nos petits pensionnaires sur Kamino viennent de se révéler sensibles à la Force. Et pas qu'un peu. 

\- Les cloneurs ont laissé passer ça ? s'étonna Maître Mundi. Je les soupçonnais pourtant de... ne pas garder les clones, ahem, divergents. 

\- Ils se dépêchent de plus en plus pour en sortir un maximum dans des délais très courts, fit remarquer l'hologramme de Depa Billaba. Leurs contrôles ont dû se relâcher. Et si les enfants sont assez malins pour ne pas montrer ce qu'ils savent faire… 

C’était vrai pour des dons qui n’avaient rien à voir avec la Force : ceux qui savaient chanter ou jouer la comédie avaient appris à se faire très discrets, de peur d’être… réformés. Shaak Ti avait promis de sérieux ennuis de santé aux responsables des crèches quand elle l’avait découvert, aussi avaient-ils cessé ces pratiques, du moins pour les enfants. Les clones gravement blessés se voyaient toujours réclamés avec insistance par leurs créateurs – des exigences qui restaient lettre morte, bien sûr. 

Les deux garçons seraient donc exfiltrés de la planète océanique sans faire de bruit et confiés aux groupes d’initiés du Temple, tandis que les juristes de l’Ordre préparaient la présentation de leur cas au Sénat. 

*** 

Une fois l’information transmise, les premières opérations en série eurent lieu loin de la capitale et de Kamino, afin de limiter les risques d'espionnage. Le Chancelier ne serait pas mis au courant non plus, son entourage étant au minimum compromis. Cela impliquait également de laisser dans le noir les Jedi qui le fréquentaient - nommément, Anakin Skywalker. 

Cody se sentait un peu nerveux tandis qu'il attendait son tour dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Ce n'était certes pas la première intervention chirurgicale qu'il subissait, mais l'idée que le médic allait fouiller dans son cerveau le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait vu plusieurs de ses compagnons ressortir du bloc sans la moindre séquelle, cependant, aussi se rassurait-il en se disant que les chirurgiens connaissaient bien leur métier. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui montra le sourire encourageant de Kenobi, bien que le Jedi ne parût pas complètement dans son assiette non plus. Il avait fallu du temps à Cody pour lui accorder de nouveau sa confiance, après cette opération sous couverture où Kenobi s'était fait passer pour mort. Pendant des semaines, puis des mois, ils n'avaient échangé que le strict nécessaire, avant que Cody ne fût capturé lors d'une intervention. Kenobi avait risqué sa connexion à la Force et sa vie pour sauver son commandant... et la glace entre eux avait fondu, pour de bon cette fois, Cody retombant amoureux au passage, même si les règles de l'Ordre Jedi rendaient sa situation sans espoir. Kenobi n'était jamais avare de gentillesse, et Cody prendrait ce qu'on voulait bien lui donner. 

\- Commandant ? appela Helix. C'est à vous. 

Cody se leva un peu raidement. 

\- Tout ira bien, assura son général. 

Il se répéta ces mots tandis qu'il ôtait sa tenue pour enfiler une tunique d'hôpital, puis s'allongeait sur le billard. Helix lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui poser le masque sur le visage, et Cody se laissa doucement dériver sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant. 

Il se réveilla environ deux heures plus tard l'esprit parfaitement clair, sans le moindre effet secondaire. Non qu'il doutât d'Helix, mais c'était un soulagement quand même. D’après son expression, Obi-Wan avait partagé ses soucis – hem… depuis combien de temps appelait-il son général par son prénom ? 

Il avait dû y penser assez fort, car le Jedi lui tapota doucement l’épaule 

\- Ce n’est absolument pas un problème. Évitez juste de le faire devant Mace Windu… et Yoda. Et aussi Anakin, parce que le reste de la galaxie serait très vite au courant dans ce cas. 

\- C’est pas faux. 

Cody étouffa un bâillement. 

\- Reposez-vous, la Force sait que vous en avez besoin. 

Avec ou sans suggestion de Force derrière ces quelques mots, Cody sentit le sommeil le gagner rapidement, et bientôt il dormait comme une souche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai glissé une petite allusion à Dune et une autre à Babylon 5 dans ce chapitre. Cookie virtuel à qui les trouvera.


	4. Têtes en Vrac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre largement inspiré des... inventions de mon équipe de jdr - je précise que l'idée de larguer un certain colis sur le plateau du journal télévisé des séparatistes ne vient pas de moi. (Non, je ne suis pas la plus fêlée du groupe. La preuve)

Suivre la piste de l’argent est toujours le meilleur moyen de lever une activité illégale, dans quelque galaxie que l’on se trouve. Parmi les agents de renseignement de l’Ordre Jedi se trouvaient des spécialistes des affaires financières, qui furent priés de se mettre au travail sur les données rapportées par l’équipe de Shaak Ti afin de déterminer qui, au juste, avait payé l’armée de la République. Car l’Ordre lui-même n’avait jamais fait le moindre versement aux cloneurs de Kamino, à l’exception peut-être de Dooku, dont la fortune, pourtant conséquente, n’aurait pas suffit à payer l’ensemble des frais. Donc, qui avait bien pu fournir les sommes énormes nécessaires à la création des millions de clones envoyés sur le terrain ?

Il fallut plus d’un mois aux premières réponses pour leur parvenir, mais elles provoquèrent autant de points d’interrogation que de sueurs froides. 

Le Clan Bancaire et le Techno-Syndicat faisaient partie des bailleurs de fonds. Des Séparatistes avaient payé l’armée de la République. 

Plus question de tourner autour du pot : entre ce financement et les puces, il devenait évident que toute l'armée de la République était en réalité un énorme piège à Jedi. Mais où se situait le Chancelier sur cet échiquier miné ? 

L'implication de son personnel le plus proche dans les fuites concernant les plans d'attaque de la Flotte et certaines académies Jedi hors du Noyau était patente. Mais Palpatine était-il au courant ? Dans quelle mesure pouvait-il se trouver sous influence ? 

Une partie de la réponse vint avec la découverte parmi les 'mécènes' de Kamino d'un très discret mais bien rempli fond de pension de Naboo, auquel le très cher Chancelier avait confié une partie de la fortune familiale bien des années plus tôt. Certes, les placements étaient souvent réalisés par des algorithmes, mais le financement de telle ou telle entreprise relevait en règle générale du détenteur des sommes déposées… 

*** 

\- Résumons, dit Kit Fisto lors de la réunion suivante du Conseil. Il y a environ quinze ans, Syfo-Dyas commence à souffrir de visions qui lui montrent la chute de l’Ordre et de la République, ce qui le pousse à vouloir créer une armée. Malheureusement, son confident d’alors est le comte Dooku, qui est sans doute déjà en contact avec le maître Sith à l’époque. 

\- Vu son comportement sur Galidraan, c’est probable, opina Kenobi. Nous ne saurons jamais comment et pourquoi Jango Fett a accepté de se mettre au service de l’homme qui a fait massacrer les siens, mais la vengeance contre l’Ordre était sans doute dans les termes de l’offre. 

\- Faire cloner un tueur de Jedi réputé, sans compter les puces de contrôle, laisse effectivement peu de place au doute, grommela Mundi. Cette armée, à un moment où un autre, doit nous éliminer. Enfin, devait… 

\- Dooku a sans doute fait disparaître Syfo-Dyas dès que la commande a été passée, peut-être même avant, pour éliminer tout témoin de la transaction, et nous avons été tenus dans l’ignorance totale jusqu’à ce que Fett commette apparemment une erreur lors de l’attaque à l’encontre de la sénatrice Amidala qui nous a menés droit aux clones pile au bon moment, enchaîna Depa Billaba. 

\- Ignorants nous serions restés, sans l’indiscipline de Skywalker, soupira Yoda. Du Chancelier, patente à présent est l’implication. Quand il veut agir, un point d’interrogation reste… 

\- Il faut aller plus vite, déclara Mace Windu. Nous devons prendre le Chancelier de court et mettre un terme à cette guerre au plus vite. Nous savons qu'il lui manque quelque chose, sinon il aurait pu donner l'ordre de nous faire abattre depuis longtemps. Les batailles ne suffisent plus, il va falloir... se salir un peu les mains. 

\- Vous comptez faire assassiner des chefs séparatistes, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Aayla Secura. 

\- En commençant par Dooku. C'est sa présence qui tient les autres en respect. Sans lui, ils commenceront à se quereller, et Grievous n'est pas aussi doué que lui pour se faire des alliés fiables. 

\- Vous savez qui envoyer ? s'enquit Shaak Ti. 

Windu hocha la tête avec un sourire mauvais. 

\- Oh que oui - il prit son comlink dans une de ses poches et l’activa - Amiral M'roo ? Windu. Est-ce que votre... équipe spéciale est disponible pour un petit voyage sur Raxus ? Oh, c'est parfait. 

Il se tourna vers ses collègues. 

\- Je pense que ça va être amusant. 

*** 

Un des transports diplomatiques de la CSI se présenta au contrôle de Raxus avec un léger retard. Le pilote indiqua avoir dû faire un crochet pour éviter des patrouilles républicaines sur l'itinéraire prévu, et les douanes le laissèrent passer. 

C'était regrettable, car le transport en question ne contenait plus son équipage d'origine, pas plus que ses passagers. Il s'y trouvait un Muun, un Kushiban, un Codru-ji, un Duro et un Dashaad, autrement dit le genre de groupe qui passerait tout à fait inaperçu parmi les Séparatistes, avec le petit bémol que deux d'entre eux étaient des Jedi, et que les trois autres travaillaient pour l'Ordre de toute façon. 

La suite fut un peu confuse, un certain désordre ayant été déclenché dans les systèmes de sécurité du quartier qui entourait le Sénat séparatiste. 

Mais certains croiseurs de la République en patrouille dans des secteurs proches captèrent une émission qui laissa pas mal de monde pantois. 

Il s’agissait d’un journal d’information – ou de propagande, suivant le point de vue – qui tournait en boucle pendant une grande partie de la journée, chaque nouvelle édition apportant des mises à jour sur la situation politique et militaire. Le présentateur fit ainsi part d’une « odieuse tentative de déstabilisation » opérée par des agents étrangers. 

\- Des rumeurs lancées par les ennemis des systèmes libres ont prétendu que le Comte Dooku avait été tué en combat singulier, ce qui relève de - 

_Boum._

A la chute imprévue d’un objet sur le bureau du présentateur, les soldats sursautèrent en même temps que le journaliste, juste avant que la diffusion ne fût brutalement interrompue. 

\- Euh... chuchota Parsec. C'était pas la tête de...? 

\- Si, confirma son collège Rafe. C'était. 

*** 

Le direct interrompu avait été enregistré par les cinq affreux, qui s'en étaient ensuite servis dans une vente aux enchères délirantes pour semer le boxon dans la sécurité de Raxus et filer au plus vite hors du système. Puis ils l'avaient revendu à une chaîne d'informations du Noyau, qui le diffusait à présent en boucle. Le Temple, évidemment, recevait fort bien les transmissions de cette chaîne. 

\- Entraîné Grievous, je croyais qu'il avait, commenta Maître Yoda sans se départir de son apparente dignité. 

Kit Fisto et Depa Billaba se conduisirent avec beaucoup moins de sérieux pendant cette session du Conseil et un certain nombre de chevaliers partagèrent une petite bouteille ou un verre de cocktail avec leur commandant clone à travers toute la galaxie. 

*** 

En moins d’un mois, le désordre créé par la mort de Dooku se mua en chaos côté séparatiste. Certains parmi les plus modérés commençaient à prendre leur distance avec les opérations militaires, par exemple. Des systèmes refusaient de fournir les quantités astronomiques de vivres exigées par la Confédération. Des techniciens commençaient à saboter des chaînes de production ici et là… 

En somme, de réjouissantes perspectives de désastre. Mais il restait encore la carcasse du général Grievous à retirer du tableau. Le cyborg se lançait dans des offensives ravageuses qui se rapprochaient dangereusement du Noyau, bien qu’elle lui coûtassent aussi des milliers de droïdes et des vaisseaux qu’il devenait difficile de remplacer, une partie des chantiers affiliés aux Séparatistes ayant été capturés – il est vrai que les contacter avec leurs codes d’accès officiels et leur faire baisser leurs défenses devenait plus facile une fois qu’on avait pris quelques vaisseaux avant qu’ils aient pu effacer leur journal de bord et les banques de données de leurs droïdes… 

*** 

Obi-Wan et ses troupes étaient en route pour Kuat afin de faire réviser ou remplacer certains de leurs appareils quand un message en priorité ultra-urgente fut capté. 

"Flotte séparatiste file droit sur Coruscant. Arrivée estimée : 30 min. Activez bouclier planétaire. Renforts en route." 

Toutes les unités du Noyau avaient reçu le même message, et convergeaient en hâte vers la capitale.


	5. Derniers feux d’artifices

La zone de transit orbital au-dessus de Coruscant était devenue un chaos sans nom. Épaves et navires des deux camps s'y entremêlaient de façon inextricable, les petits points mouvants des chasseurs se déplaçant à toute vitesse entre les masses des croiseurs.

Au moins le bouclier protégeait-il la surface des bombardements et des chutes de débris, mais tôt ou tard il finirait par surcharger. Ou bien des saboteurs se chargeraient de le faire tomber. Des Jedi encore au sol et des soldats de la Garde de Coruscant avaient apparemment fort à faire avec des équipes infiltrées près des générateurs. 

Obi-Wan grinçait des dents à l’écoute de ces informations tandis qu'il zigzaguait entre les droïdes-vautours et les missiles, tâchant désespérément de ne pas être touché par les uns ou les autres. Tout autour de lui les combattants se lançaient dans des duels, ou des vagues d’attaques, criblant coques et boucliers au canon-laser. 

\- Grievous est à bord de ce bâtiment, signala la voix d’Anakin dans son casque, une image clignotant sur le tableau de bord. Si nous parvenions à l’arrêter… 

\- Il faut d’abord l’atteindre, et ce sera tout sauf simple. 

\- Je le sais bien, Maître, mais ça va être amusant. 

Tout Anakin en une seule phrase… Il fallait croire que son séjour au Temple ne l’avait pas vraiment assagi. _Quelle surprise…_ Avec un soupir résigné, Obi-Wan suivit le sillage de son ancien Padawan en direction du croiseur amiral des Séparatistes. Après la mort de Dooku, s’ils pouvaient arrêter la deuxième tête de l’armée ennemie… il resterait encore le seigneur Sith à dénicher. Joie. 

*** 

Piège en vue, mauvais pressentiment, tout ça… Obi-Wan avait l’impression de voir défiler un holodisque endommagé. Leur progression à travers le croiseur était beaucoup trop aisée, bien qu’ils eussent été forcés de découper quelques droïdes ici et là. 

Le comlink d’Anakin se mit à vibrer. 

\- Skywalker, j’écoute. 

\- Ici l’amiral M’roo. La flotte séparatiste commence à se placer en formation pour passer en hyperespace. Je vous suggère de retourner à vos chasseurs si vous ne souhaitez pas rester coincés à bord de ce navire… que nous allons pilonner d’ici environ quarante secondes, soit dit en passant. 

\- Grievous est toujours à bord, objecta Anakin. 

\- Connaissant l’animal, il va se tirer dès que nous aurons fait quelques trous dans sa coque. Vous aurez une chance de l’avoir à ce moment. Vivant, précisa M’roo avec le début d’un feulement. 

Anakin aurait voulu ajouter Grievous à son tableau de chasse, ayant déjà manqué la capture de Dooku. Il coupa la communication avec une irritation croissante dont quelques droïdes de combat firent les frais au cours de leur retraite vers le hangar où ils s’étaient posés plus ou moins en catastrophe, tandis que les premiers tirs faisaient déjà trembler la coque du croiseur. 

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il nous ordonne de battre en retraite au lieu de nous emparer de cet appareil, pesta Anakin. 

\- Je suis prêt à parier qu’il est équipé d’un dispositif d’auto-destruction télécommandé, répondit Obi-Wan. Et je ne suis pas pressé de finir en orbite sous forme de particules élémentaires. 

\- Vous n’en savez rien, rétorqua le jeune homme. 

\- Et toi non plus, alors tu remontes dans ton chasseur au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps. Tu es déjà en assez mauvaise posture vis-à-vis de M’roo. Et du Conseil. Si nous avons de la chance, Grievous tombera aussi dans nos filets. 

*** 

La suite de la bataille fut un peu confuse, bien que le bouclier planétaire eût accompli sa tâche et protégé la capitale des débris en chute depuis l’orbite. Des groupes de saboteurs avaient été repérés près des générateurs du bouclier, et la garde planétaire avait dû intervenir en divers endroits pour les arrêter, ainsi que mettre fin à quelques débuts d’émeute. Un autre groupe avait été dispersé non loin de l’immeuble Republica 500. On supposait qu’ils avaient voulu attaquer l’endroit et enlever certains des résidents pour opérer un chantage mais aucun n’avait survécu au combat, tués par les gardes ou morts de leur propre main. 

Palpatine félicita les commandants de la Flotte pour leur stratégie victorieuse, mais à travers la Force, Windu, Shaak Ti, M’roo et les autres purent sentir qu’il n’était pas entièrement satisfait. Quelque chose le contrariait. Il fut assez prompt, d’ailleurs, à faire remarquer que Grievous avait réussi à s’échapper – en sacrifiant au passage une partie de son équipage et quelques chasseurs de son propre camp pour se dégager un vecteur de saut hyperspatial. Grâce au vaste réseau de renseignements de la République (et de l’Ordre), sa trace serait facile à retrouver, cependant. 

Anakin n’était pas plus satisfait en dépit de la victoire sans contestation remportée au-dessus de la capitale. Il aurait voulu coffrer – ou plus certainement, raccourcir – Grievous à défaut d’avoir eu Dooku. Ces envies de violence de plus en plus fréquentes commençaient à sérieusement inquiéter Obi-Wan, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas lui proposer de séance de méditation. Il avait aussi compris que tenter une discussion hors d’une situation de combat ne servait à rien… d’autant plus que le Conseil n’était pas près de rendre son poste au jeune homme. Shaak Ti faisait très bien son travail à la tête du 501ème, et il n’était pas question de la remplacer. 

Comme de bien entendu, une fois les félicitations officielles engrangées, Anakin fila tout droit chez la sénatrice Amidala. Quelque chose dans sa signature mentale avait changé, nota Obi-Wan. Le jeune homme semblait à la fois sur un nuage et très effrayé. Une très mauvaise combinaison pour quiconque connaissait bien Anakin. Mais comment aborder discrètement le sujet ? Padmé savait fort bien comment détourner une conversation. Un sourire futé fila sous la barbe d’Obi-Wan ; si la sénatrice restait bouche close, son droïde de protocole serait incapable de garder le silence si jamais quelque chose d’inhabituel avait attiré son attention. 

Et de fait, lorsque le Jedi eut une petite discussion avec le droïde lorsqu’il rendit visite à la sénatrice, il apprit que la jeune femme avait pris du poids, et commandé des robes beaucoup plus enveloppantes que d’ordinaire, sans compter qu’elle souffrait parfois de phases de distraction et que quelques mois auparavant, elle s’était réveillée plusieurs matins de suite avec la nausée. 

Anakin n’allait pas pouvoir s’asseoir pendant des mois une fois que l’Ordre aurait fini de le jeter dehors à coups de pied aux fesses. Padmé était enceinte… _Manquait plus que ça..._

Il choisit cependant de ne pas prévenir le Conseil, désirant malgré tout donner encore une chance à Anakin de prouver sa bonne foi. 

*** 

Ils eurent à peine une semaine pour se remettre des fatigues de la bataille et réparer tout ce qui en avait besoin. Le réseau d’informateurs et d’Ombres de l’Ordre Jedi avait repéré Grievous dans le système d’Utapau, en train de réorganiser ce qui lui restait de troupes. Ce n’était pas la porte à côté, songea Obi-Wan, et l’endroit était plutôt hostile, bien que plusieurs espèces eussent élu domicile sur cette étrange planète. 

Il contacta donc ses troupes, pour la plupart encore stationnées à bord de leur croiseur, pour préparer le départ, lui-même cherchant une navette pour regagner le bord. Les hommes râlèrent pour la forme, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne servait à rien de discuter quand les ordres venaient du bureau du Chancelier. 

\- J'ai vu un des éclaireurs de M'roo revenir avec une caisse remplie de droïdes-buzz, signala Cody à son général quand il fut revenu à bord. 

\- Lequel ? 

\- Ceile Inessa. 

\- Oh. 

\- Mauvais pressentiment, monsieur ? 

Le général hocha la tête. Après tout, la Duro avait _juste_ piloté un appareil rempli de l'équipe "Agence tout-risque" de Mace Windu jusque sur Raxus et menti avec son plus beau sourire au Comte Dooku en espérant qu'il ne lui fracasserait pas l'esprit avant que les autres eussent achevé leur travail, puis une fois leur mission terminée, avait patrouillé entre Kuat et Coruscant à la recherche d'une partie de la flotte séparatiste mystérieusement disparue en transit, avant de signaler leur arrivée sur la capitale et de prendre part aux combats avec une maniaquerie qui aurait confiné au Côté obscur si elle avait été sensible à la Force. Donc non, savoir que ce genre de personne avait des droïdes-buzz en sa possession n'avait rien de rassurant. 

Mais le général garderait son opinion pour lui étant donné qu’Inessa lui servirait de taxi pour les jours à venir. Elle était plutôt sympa quand elle ne complotait pas avec les clones pour faire exploser quelque chose… 

De fait, le voyage vers Utapau se passa fort bien, sans aucune interception en cours de route. Le gros des troupes attendait un signal de Kenobi à la limite du système, le général se rendant sur place en mode ‘investigation’ pour laisser croire qu’il n’avait pas encore réellement repéré la nouvelle planque de Grievous. Jouer les naïfs faisait partie de sa panoplie depuis des années, un art qu’il avait perfectionné en observant Qui-Gon. Cela s’était souvent fini par un éclat de rire une fois la mission achevée. 

*** 

L’atmosphère à la surface d’Utapau n’était pas aussi détendue qu’à bord du transport. Les responsables de la cité qui accueillirent le Jedi semblaient à cran, même pour quelqu’un qui n’aurait pu les lire à travers la Force. Ils lui firent comprendre que Grievous se trouvait effectivement chez eux avec un contingent de droïdes, les contraignant à lui accorder une hospitalité réticente. Malgré tout, les magistrats parvinrent à l’aiguiller vers les étages inférieurs de leur vertigineuse cité, où le général cyborg s’était tapi avec ses troupes. Obi-Wan décida de s’y rendre sans sa navette, empruntant pour cela une des montures que les locaux employaient pour se promener la tête en bas dans les canyons : une sorte de lézard géant de quinze mètres de long à la tête garnie de plumes et aux pattes dotées de griffes énormes. Herbivore, cependant, et très, très affectueux. Assez bruyant, aussi. 

\- On peut le garder ? s’enquit Ceile. J’ai les crédits, s’il faut l’acheter. 

\- On verra plus tard, d’accord ? 

La Duro les regarda partir en ricanant doucement. Kenobi avait parfois tendance à prendre les choses trop au pied de la lettre, surtout quand il était stressé. Ceci dit, elle _avait_ les crédits. Revendre le vaisseau personnel du sénateur Bec Lawise lui avait laissé un joli paquet d’argent. Elle espérait juste que Lawise ne l’apprendrait jamais. 

*** 

Environ un quart d’heure plus tard, Kenobi avait déniché Grievous. Il avait aussi déniché ses bataillons de droïdes. Et il était présentement occupé à éviter leurs tirs pour tenter d’atteindre leur général. Quelques grenades avaient « on ne sait comment » fait leur chemin jusqu’à la sacoche pendue à sa ceinture et il en faisait usage, mais cela ne suffirait pas à contenir le flot de droïdes qui lui courait après. Le pilote Ceile décida qu’il était temps de modifier un peu l’équilibre des choses. Un signal partit en direction de la périphérie du système avec toutes les équations nécessaires pour faire arriver les clones via un micro-saut. Ils seraient là d’ici quinze minutes au plus, calcula-t-elle. Kenobi n’avait plus qu’à faire jouer sa chance légendaire et tenir jusqu’à l’arrivée de ses hommes. 

*** 

Kenobi se débrouillait plutôt bien face à Grievous. Tellement bien en fait qu'il avait même réussi à détruire l'une des armes du général cyborg tout en gardant les trois autres à distance. Mais ce n'était pas son premier combat de la journée, et il allait bientôt commencer à fatiguer. Un petit coup de main serait sans doute indispensable. Ceile traîna son colis sur la piste d’atterrissage tandis que Grievous perdait encore quelques doigts sous le sabre de Kenobi. 

\- Petits, petits, petits... 

La caisse ouverte laissa échapper un essaim d'une quarantaine de droïdes-buzz qui, après reprogrammation, n'avaient plus qu'une idée dans les circuits : démonter le général Grievous. 

*** 

Le chevalier recula précipitamment quand les petits droïdes se précipitèrent en masse dans sa direction, puis réalisa qu'il n'était pas leur cible. Grievous, en revanche, se retrouva avec une quarantaine de petits saboteurs hargneux accrochés à ses basques, bien décidés à le tailler en pièces. La suite comporta pas mal de cris et d'étincelles au milieu de mouvements de sabre désordonnés. Le résultat final aurait sans doute déplu à pas mal de charognards à travers la galaxie, songea Kenobi avec un haut-le-cœur, tandis qu'Inessa songeait à convertir sa dernière prime de risque en quelques bouteilles de vin pétillant de Naboo à partager avec ses clones préférés. 

En tout cas, Grievous ne poserait plus jamais de problème à personne dans la galaxie. 

*** 

Palpatine se plaqua un sourire bienveillant sur le visage lorsqu’il reçut la nouvelle, quoique intérieurement il ne fût pas si satisfait. Grievous s’était fait prendre trop tôt. Skywalker n’était pas encore complètement tombé dans ses filets. Oh, il se trouvait proche du point de non-retour, tout proche, mais il pouvait encore retomber hors de portée. Il fallait un choc de taille à son futur apprenti. Et vite. 

*** 

Les clones finirent de nettoyer les quelques nids de droïdes qui restaient encore dans la cité-falaise. Les derniers rapports leur parvinrent environ deux heures après la mort de Grievous et Cody ne put s'en empêcher : dès qu'ils furent hors de vue des autres soldats, il saisit Obi-Wan par le bras et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement, recevant un sourire amusé en échange. 

\- Pendant le service, maintenant ? plaisanta le Jedi. Vous manquez de sérieux, commandant… 

Cody haussa une épaule. 

\- Eh… je crois que je ne l’ai pas volé. Après tout j’ai encore récupéré votre sabre… Je croyais que ce truc était la vie d’un Jedi. Vous la jetez trop facilement, monsieur. 

\- Et je me sens parfaitement à l’aise de la laisser entre vos mains, conclut Kenobi, ce qui eut pour effet de désarçonner le commandant plus qu’il ne s’y attendait. 

\- Hem… oui. Merci, général. 

Cody partit rassembler ses hommes sous le rire d’Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les commentaires sont le carburant des auteurs.


	6. 66

Le Sénat réclamait déjà que Palpatine rendît les pleins pouvoirs qu’il avait obtenu trois ans plus tôt. La guerre était finie, après tout, les leaders séparatistes éliminés ou en prison, il n’y avait plus aucune raison de maintenir l’état d’exception. Sans surprise pour la délégation des Deux Mille, Palpatine refusa catégoriquement de rendre son tablier et prétendit conserver l’ensemble des prérogatives acquises pendant le conflit. Cela froissa, on s’en doute, la majorité des sénateurs, ses propres partisans compris. Il fallait respecter un minimum les règles du jeu, que diable ! Le groupe de délégués missionnés par le Sénat pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison fut renvoyé dans ses buts sans le moindre ménagement.

Ledit Sénat finit par se résoudre à demander aux Jedi de mettre un terme à cette mauvaise comédie. Mace Windu emmena avec lui les membres du Conseil présents dans la capitale, soit trois Maîtres, et se rendit sans attendre au bureau du Chancelier. 

La suite serait sujette à débat pendant les années à venir. Quand la poussière fut retombée, les premiers intervenants, des gardes du Sénat, trouveraient un bureau détruit aux murs frappés d’impacts de foudre, un mobilier taillé en pièces et des vitres – pourtant blindées – explosées. 

Le bilan du combat bref mais extrêmement violent qui opposa Palpatine aux quatre Jedi fut tristement calamiteux : Saesee Tin et Agen Kolar avaient tous deux perdu la vie, Kit Fisto était à terre, inconscient après avoir reçu une décharge électrique… Mace Windu tremblait encore sous l’effet de la décharge secondaire qui l’avait frappé tandis que Palpatine gisait à terre après avoir été empalé sur le sabre du maître korun. Pas encore mort, cependant. 

Le Sith se traînait sur le sol vers la fenêtre, sa main serrée... sur un comlink ? Mace bondit... 

\- Exécutez l'ordre 66. 

... mais trop tard. Son sabre-laser traversa la gorge de l'ennemi quelques secondes seulement après que la communication fût partie. 

Windu se rua sur la console pour contacter les commandants d’unités et faire cesser l’attaque, mais il n’obtint que de la statique sur la ligne. 

*** 

Les clones et les civils d'Utapau commençaient à célébrer la défaite du dernier chef séparatiste sous l'œil amusé de Cody. Il se tourna vers Kenobi pour l'inviter à rejoindre la fiesta improvisée lorsqu'il vit son général tomber lentement à genoux, les bras serrés sur son ventre, plié en deux par la douleur. Il n'avait pas été blessé pendant le combat, Cody en était sûr. Un effet secondaire du stress ? Pas une crise d’appendicite, quand même ? 

Quand il s'agenouilla à côté du Jedi, celui-ci était blanc comme un linge, faisant des efforts pour ne pas vomir. 

\- Monsieur ? 

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de les enlever toutes... On n'a pas eu le temps... Ils s'éteignent... 

Cody réalisa avec horreur de quoi il parlait. Il fit asseoir Obi-Wan contre le mur avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de rejoindre ses hommes en courant. 

\- Laissez tomber la fête, on a une urgence ! Contactez les autres commandants ! TOUT DE SUITE ! 

Les hommes prirent deux secondes pour s’excuser, puis partirent au pas de course vers le point de communication le plus proche. Ceux qui n’appelaient pas les autres unités se précipitaient déjà pour ramasser leurs armes et leurs paquetages, et contactaient les navettes pour qu’elles viennent les récupérer. 

*** 

Mace se tenait debout devant la console, pianotant frénétiquement les codes d'accès pour joindre les généraux encore sur le terrain. Et envoyer un signal d'alerte au Temple, des soldats patrouillant à proximité. Il fallait sécuriser toutes les issues contre des intrusions, et faire évacuer les non-combattants au plus vite. Bons dieux, tous les enfants qui se trouvaient en classe… 

Et ensuite, il s’occuperait de son camarade encore en vie sur le sol du bureau. Ou en tout cas, il essaierait. 

*** 

Partout à travers la galaxie, Jedi et clones s’affrontaient sur les champs de bataille sur lesquels ils luttaient ensemble quelques minutes auparavant. Les soldats dépourvus de puces étaient forcés de retourner leurs armes contre leurs frères… 

*** 

\- Qu'avez-vous _fait_ ? 

Occupé à maintenir Kit Fisto en vie, Maître Windu ne s'attendait guère à l'irruption dans le bureau dévasté d'un Anakin Skywalker fou furieux, le sabre à la main. 

\- Il allait m'aider ! 

\- T’aider ? Quel genre d’aide veux-tu recevoir du Côté Obscur ? 

\- Il avait promis de sauver Padmé ! 

Mace en resta muet de stupeur. Skywalker avait su que Palpatine était un Sith, avait probablement été mis au courant du complot contre les Jedi, et tout ce qu’il trouvait à penser, c’était la fille devant laquelle il faisait des yeux de merlan frit depuis des années ? 

\- La sauver de quoi ? De ses propres machinations ? Il faut vraiment être le dernier des crétins - 

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le bourdonnement du sabre de Skywalker quand ce dernier lui bondit dessus. 

*** 

Kenobi parvint à se reprendre vers le milieu du voyage. Il ressortit de sa cabine les yeux rouges et gonflés, le teint blême, et grelottant comme s'il se trouvait sur Hoth. L'équipage ne savait quoi lui dire. Si l'attaque avait aussi été menée sur Coruscant... la moitié du Conseil et le général Skywalker pouvaient être… 

Cody frémit en songeant à ce qui avait pu advenir des gardes de la capitale et des hommes du 501ème. L’idée de continuer à perdre des frères alors même que la guerre était finie le rendait aussi furieux que malade. 

*** 

Les orbites d’approche de Coruscant étaient un foutoir sans nom et Ceile Inessa dut user de toute sa patience (en chute libre) et de ses nombreux contacts (une liste bien fournie) pour parvenir à faire atterrir dans les plus brefs délais la navette qui transportait le général Kenobi et le commandant Cody. 

\- Je sais pas trop ce qui s’est passé là-dessous, chef, mais je capte absolument tout et n’importe quoi, y compris que le chancelier était un Sith… 

Cody et Obi-Wan échangèrent un regard. On soupçonnait depuis un moment qu’un Sith se trouvait au Sénat, voire dans l’entourage du chancelier, mais que ce fût Palpatine lui-même… la crédibilité de l’Ordre allait en prendre un sacré coup si c’était avéré. 

Ceile les déposa devant le temple, le trio ouvrant de grands yeux au spectacle des portes défoncées, marquées de traces de suies, des éclats de pierre ayant volé des marches et des murs. Kenobi planta là pilote et clone, et gravit l’escalier central quatre à quatre, disparaissant dans les profondeurs du temple. Cody le suivit plus lentement, sa main toujours sur son arme, ne sachant trop ce qu’il allait trouver une fois à l’intérieur. 

Pour faire court : un carnage. Et des nouvelles qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles sans être complètement enregistrées. 

Cody contemplait le désastre sans que son cerveau parvînt à l'accepter. Grey était... mort ? Fox également ? Bly et Wolffe dans le coma ? Rex et Gregor et Boil ? Où étaient-ils... et... tellement de blessés... Et leurs _jetiise_... et les enfants… Le décompte n'était pas encore complet. Il s’enfonça malgré tout plus avant dans le Temple, partant à la recherche de ses camarades. 

*** 

\- Saturés, tous les canaux sont, grommela Yoda, dont l’image tremblotait sur le projecteur holographique posé au milieu de branches agitées par le vent. Pas avant des heures des nouvelles des nôtres nous n’aurons. 

\- Inutile d'attendre, dit tristement Windu. J'ai senti mon lien avec Depa se rompre. Elle... elle nous a quittés. 

Yoda émit un petit grognement apitoyé, regrettant de ne pas être aux côtés de son collègue pour pouvoir lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. 

*** 

Rex avait un bras en écharpe et, conformément à son habitude, houspillait le médic de service pour qu'il lui permît de quitter l'infirmerie, sans recevoir d'autre réponse qu'un 'Non' catégorique. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Cody se dépêcha de le rejoindre, une petite touche d’espoir traversant l’épaisseur de chagrin et d’inquiétude qui lui enserrait l’esprit. Mais quelque chose clochait. 

Rex refusait de le regarder en face. Quelque chose le remplissait de honte et lui nouait soudain les cordes vocales. Cody s'agenouilla devant son camarade et enserra sa main valide dans les siennes. 

\- _Vod_ , murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 

\- J'ai tiré sur des frères, Cody. La Garde qui attaquait le Temple... Et c'était lui qui les menait... 

\- Lui qui, Rex ? 

\- Le général. Skywalker. 

Le monde parut se dérober sous les pieds de Cody. C'était impossible… 

\- Est-ce… est-ce que Kenobi le sait ? 

Rex hocha la tête. Avec, une fois de plus, un très mauvais pressentiment, Cody se mit à courir à travers le Temple en direction des quartiers de son général. 

*** 

Obi-Wan était assis en tailleur dans ses quartiers, épargnés par les combats bien que cela n'eût guère d'importance à ses yeux. Il avait vu les vidéos de surveillance du Temple, avait vu Anakin mener les clones transformés en machines à tuer dans les couloirs, abattant tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. Les clones libres avaient été forcés de tirer sur leurs camarades, des enfants avaient dû assister au meurtre de leurs amis et de leurs gardiens, terrés dans les coins les plus inaccessibles du Temple... tout cela parce qu'il avait échoué. 

_\- Pas d'accord, mon garçon. Tu as donné à Anakin les outils dont il avait besoin, et c'est lui et lui seul qui a choisi sa voie._

Le Jedi releva les yeux vers la silhouette bleutée qui flottait à quelques pas devant lui. 

_\- Votre relation a toujours été déséquilibrée. Tu as beaucoup donné, il a pris encore et encore... et t'a rendu très peu en échange. Me tromperais-je si j'affirmais que tes hommes ont montré plus de gratitude et de fraternité à ton égard ?_

\- Non, finit par souffler Obi-Wan. Mais... j'aurais dû faire plus, je sais que - 

_\- Nah. Ce n'est pas toi qui a menti sur ton statut conjugal ni sur l'arrivée d'un enfant, tu n'as pas déballé tous les petits secrets de l'Ordre à Palpatine... Crois-moi, mettre fin à tes jours n'apporterait rien de bon._

Le spectre baissa le regard sur le sabre-laser posé devant Obi-Wan. 

\- Je suis fatigué de souffrir... 

_\- Et ta mort générera plus de souffrance encore. Tu as des amis dans ce Temple, et ton régiment. Ils pleureraient tous ta perte. Et puis..._

Comme provoquée par les mots de Qui-Gon, une série de coups fut frappée à la porte. 

\- Monsieur ? Vous pouvez ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ? 

Obi-Wan hésita. Cody avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de jouer les psys. 

\- Monsieur ? Ouvrez cette porte ! 

_\- Vas-y_ , insista Qui-Gon. 

\- Obi-Wan, je vous en prie... 

Le ton presque désespéré fit enfin réagir le Jedi, qui se leva et alla déverrouiller sa porte, Cody perdant presque l'équilibre alors qu'il entrait en trombe dans le minuscule studio. 

\- Je vais bien, Cody, assura immédiatement Obi-Wan. Je ne nie pas que j'ai eu quelques idées... malencontreuses, mais elles sont passées. 

Le commandant ne parut pas complètement convaincu, bien qu'il se détendît légèrement. Le Jedi s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et lui désigna un siège. 

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ? 

\- Au point où j'en suis, Monsieur, je pense que même une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue. 

Le thé était réservé d’ordinaire aux périodes calmes, tandis que Cody carburait au caf pendant les campagnes. Vu son probable niveau de stress, Obi-Wan sélectionna le mélange le plus léger qu’il pût trouver dans sa réserve. 

Les gestes familiers le calmèrent un peu, de même que la vapeur odorante qui montait de la théière en céramique bleutée, cadeau d’un négociant suite à une aide bienvenue contre des pirates. 

Derrière lui, Cody s’assit avec hésitation sur l’un des sièges, comme s’il craignait de se faire réprimander. Obi-Wan esquissa un léger sourire. 

\- Si je ne suis pas indiscret, Monsieur, qu’est-ce que Skyw - 

\- Demain, Cody, si vous le permettez. Aujourd’hui j’ai besoin de… ne plus penser à rien. 

Le commandant hocha la tête, acceptant la tasse que lui tendait son général. Ils burent leur thé en silence pendant un moment, comme si rien d’anormal ne s’était passé ce jour-là. 

\- Il va falloir que je me trouve un logement, fit remarquer Cody après quelques minutes. On ne va pas pouvoir laisser tout le monde à bord du _Négociateur_ , les gars vont devenir dingues… 

\- Vous pouvez rester ici, assura Obi-Wan. Ces studios sont prévus pour qu'un maître puisse y loger avec son padawan. Allez chercher votre sac et nous vous installerons. Et dites à vos hommes que nous avons des chambres libres pour des invités. 

Cody retourna en hâte vers l'entrée du Temple, où il avait abandonné son bagage après avoir parlé à Rex. Son installation dans les quartiers du Jedi ne prit pas longtemps, les possessions de Cody étant des plus restreintes : un kit de toilette, deux jeux de vêtements civils et un comlink. Et les sachets de thé offerts par son général, bien sûr. Obi-Wan contempla ce mince paquetage avec une mine contrariée. 

\- En tant que citoyen de Chandrila, vous avez bien reçu une paye de la part du gouvernement local ? 

\- En effet. Pas énorme, mais je ne vais pas cracher dessus. 

\- Alors il va falloir en dépenser un peu. Le minimalisme, c'est bien, mais vous pourriez posséder un peu plus. Des choses qui vous plairaient vraiment. 

Cody réfléchit à cela et bien que l'idée ne le dérangeât pas, faire des courses sur Coruscant était hors de question ; son petit pécule n'y survivrait pas.


	7. Suites

Le lendemain, comme promis, Obi-Wan raconta tout ce qu’il savait à Cody, les mains du commandant restant serrées sur les siennes pendant tout le temps qu’il lui fallut pour parler.  
Palpatine ayant refusé de céder les pleins pouvoirs une fois la guerre considérée comme finie, et au vu d’un certain faisceau de preuves le désignant au mieux comme un complice des Sith et au pire comme l’un d’entre eux, Mace Windu avait emmené avec lui trois chevaliers pour procéder, avec l’accord du Sénat, à l’arrestation du chancelier.

Ce dernier, bien évidemment, n’avait pas du tout accepté la décision des sénateurs, et un violent combat s’en était suivi. Anakin était arrivé juste à temps pour trouver Saesee Tin et Agen Kolar morts, Palpatine exécuté, et Windu et Fisto qui se remettaient à peine du combat contre le Sith, à bout de souffle. Les espoirs du jeune homme, aussi faux fussent-ils, s'étaient écroulés d'un coup et il avait perdu toute retenue, décidant d’aller chercher par lui-même les pouvoirs obscurs que Palpatine lui avait fait miroiter. Il avait sérieusement blessé les deux Jedi survivants avant de filer vers le Temple en convoquant au passage la Garde de Coruscant, qui n’avait pas encore été dégarnie de ses puces. A sa tête, il avait attaqué ce qui avait été son foyer pendant plus de dix ans, commençant le massacre avant que le 501ème, dirigé par Shaak Ti, ne leur fît face, clones contre clones et Jedi contre Jedi, appuyé par l’arrivée inopinée d’éléments civils non-identifiés. Maître Ti avait réussi à détourner l’attention de Skywalker assez longtemps pour que les soldats dépourvus de puce puissent l’ajuster et tirer au paralyseur. 

L’attaque avait fait plus d’une quinzaine de morts parmi les Jedi, cinq ou six fois plus parmi les clones – on comptait encore – et des dizaines de blessés, sans même prendre en compte les dégâts matériels dans les couloirs du Temple. Il faudrait des mois pour que tout le monde fût complètement rétabli, et plus longtemps encore pour réparer tout ce qui avait été endommagé ou détruit. Y compris la santé mentale des membres de l’Ordre et de leurs soldats. 

Tout en établissant un roulement pour les guérisseurs encore valides et les psy-médics, Mace Windu tâchait de ne pas fixer trop longtemps le moignon carbonisé de son poignet droit, un souvenir que Skywalker lui avait laissé lors de leur affrontement dans le bureau de Palpatine. D'ici quelques jours au plus il recevrait une prothèse, mais cela n'effacerait pas de sitôt le choc de la trahison. Ni pour lui ni pour le reste des survivants. 

*** 

Des journalistes avaient commencé à rôder autour du temple, cherchant le scoop ou une personne à interroger. Ils ne virent que des atterrissages de navettes, et une image qui allait rester longtemps dans les mémoires : des Jedi et des clones aux armures également couvertes de suie, blessés, épuisés, qui s'effondraient sur le tarmac, certains en pleurant, d'autres en s'accrochant à l'un de leur camarades. Impossible d’approcher pour poser des questions, cependant, car des civils armés et des gardes sénatoriaux veillaient autour du bâtiment et chassaient sans ménagement quiconque tentait de franchir le cordon de sécurité. Les gardes avaient été envoyés par Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi, Amidala et Mon Mothma. Quant aux civils patibulaires qui rôdaient dans les ruelles autour du Temple, impossible de savoir d’où ils venaient. 

Pour sa part, Obi-Wan adressa un remerciement silencieux à Dex et à ses contacts. 

*** 

Sur l’ordre de sénateurs haut placés réunis en comité pour expédier les affaires courante en attendant les prochaines élections, ce qui restait du Chancelier fut promptement incinéré et dispersé dans le vide spatial. Et puisqu'il était le dernier représentant de la famille Palpatine sur Naboo, ses biens furent mis en vente aux enchères, les bénéfices consacrés à l'aide aux réfugiés des deux bords. C’était bien la moindre des choses. 

*** 

En complément de la surveillance bénévole, de bonnes âmes aidaient aussi l’intendance du temple, et cette fois l’intervention de Dex et de son équipe de cuistots ne put être anonymisée, car la qualité de ses petits plats était aisément reconnaissable. 

\- Dex va tous nous avoir comme clients pendant plusieurs jours, assura Obi-wan en se laissant aller sur son siège après son premier vrai dîner depuis quinze jours. 

\- Semaines, rectifia Mace. Minimum. 

\- Sa cuisine, goûter je voudrais bien, opina Yoda avant de réprimer un bâillement qui découvrit une rangée de petites dents inégales et pointues. 

De fait, Dex reçut dans les jours suivants plusieurs commandes de plats et de menus à emporter en provenance du temple, et jamais moins d’une dizaine de menus. 

*** 

Petit à petit, les chevaliers dispersés à travers la galaxie commencèrent à rentrer à la maison, certains par leurs propres moyens et d’autres sur une civière. 

De tous les blessés dans le coma, Plo Koon fut le premier à se réveiller. A mi-voix, les guérisseurs surmenés le regrettaient, car ils étaient loin d'avoir terminé tous les soins dont le Kel Dor avait besoin... les prothèses pour ses bras en particulier. Ses membres avaient été broyés lors du crash de son chasseur sur Cato Nemoïdia, sans espoir de pouvoir les réparer, ce qui avait conduit les chirurgiens à les amputer entièrement. 

Son ailier Wolffe s’en était à peine mieux sorti, son appareil endommagé ayant été forcé à s’écraser brutalement contre le flanc d’une des hautes montagnes où opérait l’escadron alors qu’il tentait de protéger son général. On l’avait transporté au Temple inconscient, une jambe brisée et les côtes enfoncées, et l’équipe médicale avait choisi de le maintenir dans un coma thérapeutique pour permettre à son corps de se rétablir en douceur. Maître Plo prit l’habitude de s’asseoir à ses côtés plusieurs heures par jour, lui faisant la lecture ou lui racontant les derniers potins de la journée. 

Bly sortit du coma avant Secura et en dépit des remontrances des médics, passa dès lors le plus clair de son temps au chevet de sa bien-aimée générale, lui tenant la main, lui racontant toutes les âneries que lui et ses camarades avaient pu faire avant qu'elle ne prît leur commandement... Cody, qui pourtant ne croyait pas en grand-chose, se mit à prier la Force avec de plus en plus d'insistance pour que Aayla émergeât enfin, avant que Bly ne se tuât de désespoir. 

La Force dut l'entendre, à force de supplications, car Aayla Secura finit par se réveiller à son tour, encore sonnée, la mémoire en désordre et à deux doigts de la panique totale. Une fois calmée et Madame Che rassurée sur ses facultés mentales, Bly fut autorisé à rentrer dans sa chambre et à lui parler - quelques minutes seulement, mais il en ressortit transformé, comme flottant sur un petit nuage. 

\- Quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir, _vod_ ? s'enquit Rex avec une touche d'inquiétude. 

Bly les considéra avec son premier sourire depuis trois semaines. 

\- Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour devenir des oncles, tous les deux ? 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard ahuri, puis Rex éclata de rire et serra son camarade dans une embrassade qui le fit presque décoller du sol tandis que Cody lui tapait sur l’épaule avec affection. 

*** 

L'un des clones de Depa revint au Temple avec Caleb Dume. Le garçon semblait frappé de mutisme et sursautait au moindre bruit, refusant de dormir ou de se séparer de son arme. Il passait le plus clair de son temps caché dans quelque recoin oublié, ce qui conduisit Maître Windu à quitter ses quartiers pour se mettre à la recherche de son... comment dire ? De son petit-fils, quoi que le Code pût affirmer à ce sujet. 

Il finit par le trouver dans le coin le plus reculé, sombre et poussiéreux des Archives, assis par terre les genoux repliés contre la poitrine et les bras serrés autour des jambes, fixant le vide. 

\- Caleb ? 

Le garçon grogna et se tassa encore un peu plus au fond de son refuge. 

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici ? Tu n’as pas faim ? 

Caleb émit un grognement un peu plus affirmatif. 

\- Tu préfères que je t’amène quelque chose, ou tu veux bien sortir de ton trou pendant quelques minutes ? 

\- Pas envie de voir les autres… 

\- D’accord. Alors je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger à l’office. Tu ne bouges pas ? 

Caleb secoua la tête. Il resterait dans sa cachette. Avec une grimace, Windu se remit debout et se dirigea vers le niveau des cuisines en quête de quelque chose de convenable pour un ado en pleine croissance. S’occuper de Caleb l’aiderait à se distraire un peu des maux que lui occasionnait sa blessure au bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je pars me mettre au vert, je ne garantis pas d'avoir accès à internet la semaine prochaine ni la suivante. On verra ce qu'on peut faire.


	8. Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai réussi à trouver une connexion, même dans mon trou paumé...

Obi-Wan ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre le Temple et les bureaux du Sénat, un clone toujours sur ses talons. En règle générale, il s’agissait de Cody, mais lorsque ce dernier prenait un quart bien mérité, des hommes du 501ème et du 212ème se relayaient pour escorter le Jedi. Palpatine mort ne signifiait pas que tous les ennemis de la République avaient déposé les armes, loin de là. Mandalore, ou du moins certaines de ses factions, commençaient déjà à râler et exiger des comptes et des têtes. Kix était d’avis de les laisser se tirer dans les pattes pendant quelques mois et de discuter ensuite avec les survivants. La routine, en somme.

Outre la réorganisation de l’administration, Bail Organa avait aussi beaucoup de renseignements moins officiels à discuter. Le dernier en date laissa le Jedi comme deux ronds de flan. Anakin s’était persuadé que son épouse allait mourir en couches, une peur qui avait tourné à l’obsession et l’avait poussé plus encore sur le chemin de la chute. 

Obi-Wan se demanda ce qui avait bien pu fourrer une telle idée dans la tête de son ex-apprenti. Padmé était en excellente santé, les jumeaux également, et elle bénéficiait de l'environnement le plus médicalement sécurisé qu'on pût imaginer. La seule ombre au tableau était la jalousie maladive de son mari. N'avait-il pas, après tout, impliqué qu'elle aurait pu le tromper avec Obi-Wan ? Là encore, on pouvait se demander comment il avait pu même concevoir une telle ânerie. Padmé, pour une raison ou une autre, lui avait été totalement dévouée... mais plus maintenant. _Fou comme d'apprendre que votre mari est prêt à commettre un génocide peut modifier votre point de vue._

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se demandait si Palpatine n'avait pas créé un problème à partir de rien afin d'isoler sa cible encore plus efficacement. Autre question : comment le Sith avait-il découvert le mariage, pourtant tenu secret ? Même Anakin devait avoir compris qu'il fallait taire cet événement à _tout le monde_. Encore une investigation à mener. Quand il aurait plus que deux minutes de temps libre. Quand il se sentirait capable de faire face à son ancien ami. 

*** 

Il fallut plus d’une semaine à Obi-Wan pour se décider, et il choisit de n’en parler à personne. Après coup, sans doute, mais s’il le faisait avant, il savait que Cody et certains membres du Conseil feraient tout pour l’en dissuader. 

Skywalker était enfermé dans l'un des sous-sols du temple, une pièce aux murs renforcés de cortosis, avec aux chevilles et aux poignets le type de bracelets magnétiques utilisés par Dooku sur Obi-Wan lors de son incarcération sur Géonosis. Complètement coupé de la Force, il présentait un risque de sécurité nettement moins important. Mais pas nul. 

Aussi les repas n'étaient-ils servis que via une trappe, et si un visiteur souhaitait lui parler, ce ne pouvait être qu'à travers un écran énergétique dont les circuits avaient été protégés par une gaine blindée, difficilement accessible de l'intérieur de la cellule de surcroît. De plus, il avait été conduit sur place alors qu’il était inconscient, ce qui l’avait empêché de prendre note des tours et détours de ce véritable labyrinthe. 

Obi-Wan rassembla tout le courage qu'il put trouver et descendit voir son ancien apprenti. 

La quasi-absence de lumière avait fait pâlir sa peau et une barbe sale et en désordre couvrait sa mâchoire et ses joues. Il portait les mêmes habits qu'au moment de son incarcération, et ni lui ni eux n'avaient été lavés depuis. 

Mais enfin, Obi-Wan avait senti bien pire que cela au fil des années : de la chair carbonisée par une lame de sabre-laser ou des tirs de plasma, des corps laissés sans sépulture sous le soleil... un traître crasseux n'était qu'une incommodité mineure en comparaison. 

\- Vous allez me sortir d’ici ? 

Ni « Bonjour » ni « Pas de blessure pendant votre dernière bataille ? ». Juste la présomption qu’Obi-Wan allait le tirer d’affaire. Comme d’habitude. Il inspira profondément. 

\- Non. 

Skywalker ne s’attendait évidemment pas à ça. 

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que le Conseil vous tape sur les doigts ? 

\- J’ai peur que tu ne prennes une arme pour finir le travail et assassiner le reste du Conseil. Et les archivistes, et les apprentis, les guérisseurs… bref, tu vois le topo, je pense. 

\- Vous devriez aussi enfermer vos clones, dans ce cas, ricana le jeune homme. 

\- Oh, non. On s’est occupé de leur implant… pour la plupart. Imagine un peu notre choc lorsque nous l’avons découvert. Ou quand il est devenu évident que l’ordre de l’installer émanait du Chancelier, et qu’il faisait aussi partie de ceux qui ont financé en secret la création de cette armée. J’ai plus confiance en mes soldats qu’en toi. Il a fallu leur implanter une puce dans le cerveau pour les forcer à nous trahir, répondit froidement Obi-Wan. Toi, non. Pour quelques vagues promesses de pouvoir, tu étais prêt à lécher les bottes de Palpatine et commettre un massacre. Tu as commencé à commettre ce massacre. Aurais-tu assassiné les tout-petits dans leurs berceaux pour le seul crime d'être nés sensibles à la Force, alors même que Padmé attend un enfant de toi ? 

Il le vit tressaillir ; sans doute n'avait-il pas cru possible d'être découvert. 

\- Oui, asséna Kenobi, cela a fini par se voir. Elle n’a pas jugé bon de poursuivre cette farce et a bien volontiers admis que vous étiez mariés. 

\- Alors elle m’a trahi comme les autres… 

\- Ne crois-tu pas que c’est plutôt toi qui a trahi aussi bien ton épouse que l’Ordre, poussé par les conseils de ton cher ami Palpatine ? Aussi désagréable que cela soit de l’entendre, il s’est servi de toi pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il disposait d’une clé pour entrer dans l’Ordre, et l’anéantir aussi aisément de l’intérieur que de l’extérieur. Quel dommage que ton manque d’intérêt pour les rapports de tes espions ait fait échouer ces plans… dans une grande mesure. 

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard furieux, bouillant de haine. 

\- Vous n’avez jamais cessé de brider mes pouvoirs ! De me retenir ! De me diminuer ! Palpatine m’offrait d’être plus qu’un Jedi ! 

\- Tu n’as jamais vu la Force que comme un outil docile, soupira Obi-Wan. Tu n’as jamais compris sa véritable nature, et tes amitiés se sont changées en obsessions qui ont envahi ton esprit. Ne reporte pas tes fautes sur d’autres personnes. C’est toi qui as choisi de te mettre au service d’un seigneur Sith. Admets cela, et peut-être qu’un jour tu pourras revenir dans le monde des hommes. 

*** 

L’infirmerie commençait à se vider, lentement mais sûrement, ne laissant que les cas les plus graves. Parmi eux, Wolffe aurait voulu fuir hors de l'aile médicale, cacher sa honte et en finir, mais dans son état de faiblesse, il était difficile de bouger, surtout lorsqu'on se trouvait entouré de quatre-vingts kilos de Kel Dor ronronnant, et sensible à la Force de surcroît. Wolffe ne put que se nicher contre la poitrine de son général, Plo le berçant doucement comme un enfant, laissant le clone pleurer sur son épaule. Il était temps de retourner dans son bureau et de signer ces papiers d’adoption… 

*** 

Pour une fois qu’Obi-Wan parvenait à somnoler quelques minutes, son comlink sonnait avec insistance, le tirant de son demi-sommeil. Il l’activa en grommelant, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure. 

\- Maître Kenobi ? 

Le son de cette voix inattendue le tira de sa demi-torpeur et il resserra sa prise sur le comlink. 

\- A... Ahsoka ? C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? 

\- Je vais bien... Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ ? Toutes les chaînes d'informations parlent d'une mutinerie des clones, disent que le Chancelier a été tué, que le temple a été attaqué… 

\- Vrai pour les trois, soupira Obi-Wan, quoique la mutinerie soit un effet des machinations du Chancelier. 

\- Comment ça ? 

\- Maul avait raison. Palpatine et Sidious ne faisaient qu’un, il avait programmé les clones pour s’en prendre à nous… et il ciblait Anakin depuis des années pour en faire son apprenti. 

\- Connaissant Skyguy, il ne sera pas tombé dans le panneau, assura la jeune fille avec satisfaction. 

Obi-Wan hésita, puis décida de lui dire la vérité. Elle avait été l’élève d’Anakin, il ne pouvait lui servir un mensonge, si délicat fût-il. Prenant une grande inspiration, il raconta tout ce qu’il savait. 

Il n’alla pas jusqu’au bout de son récit, cependant. 

\- Je ne vous crois pas. 

Elle coupa la communication aussi sec, et Obi-Wan sut qu'il n'entendrait plus parler d'Ahsoka avant longtemps. Voire jamais.


	9. Divorces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point d'internet hier, donc postage ce soir :)

En attendant la rénovation des bureaux officiels du Chancelier, Bail Organa tenait ses réunions dans celui qu'il avait occupé en tant que sénateur d'Alderaan. L'endroit ne pouvait pas accueillir une grande assemblée et les chaises dépareillées indiquaient qu'on avait dû emprunter du mobilier à divers étages de la rotonde du Sénat.

Un échantillon représentatif des différentes factions de la Chambre avait été néanmoins réuni et se trouvait à présent plus ou moins bien installé dans le bureau, ainsi que plusieurs Jedi dont Mace Windu et Shaak Ti. Certains sénateurs faisaient des efforts visibles pour ne pas fixer trop ouvertement la prothèse qui dépassait de sous la manche du manteau de Mace ou les entailles au bord carbonisé qui maculaient le manteau d’ordinaire impeccable de Madame Ti. L’entretien sur la refondation d’une République qui négligerait moins ses franges se déroulait assez correctement, lorsque quelqu’un mentionna imprudemment la part que les Jedi pourraient prendre aux réparations demandées par certaines population. 

\- Non, sénateur. Nous n’avons plus à obéir à cette injonction, ni même à de simples suggestions, trancha Maître Ti. Votre institution a enfreint ses propres lois en nous mettant à la tête de forces armées de grande ampleur. C'est une violation sans équivoque de la Réforme de Ruusan, qui active les clauses libératoires de l'Ordre Jedi. 

\- Libératoires ? 

\- Oui, confirma Windu avec un sourire carnassier. Il est écrit noir sur blanc dans ce texte que les Jedi ne devront plus se voir confier la direction d’une armée, qu’elle soit recrutée par leurs soins ou ceux du Sénat, et qu’ils devront se cantonner aux rôles de diplomates, de détectives et de négociateurs, à la rigueur de gardes du corps. Si ces termes n’étaient pas respectés, l’Ordre Jedi ne se verrait plus soumis à l’autorité du Chancelier ni du Sénat, et pourrait quitter la capitale pour s’installer où bon lui semble, et opérer en toute neutralité. 

Bail Organa était tout aussi stupéfait que les sénateurs autour de lui. Personne dans l’Ordre ne l’avait informé de ce développement. 

\- Vous vous dégageriez de vos obligations ? répéta-t-il pour clarification. 

Shaak Ti secoua la tête. 

\- Je dirais que le Sénat s’en est chargé en négligeant de vérifier ses propres textes. Nous ne sommes plus, du fait des décisions prises ces trois dernières années, rattachés à l’organe exécutif de la République, dit-elle nettement. Notre retrait de votre juridiction est à effet immédiat. 

Les Jedi se levèrent tous avec un bel ensemble, puis s’inclinèrent devant le Chancelier, les mains rangées dans leurs manches, et quittèrent le bureau les uns derrière les autres. 

*** 

Sans surprise, Padmé accoucha quelques jours plus tard et sans problème de ses jumeaux, un garçon et une fille en bonne santé, baptisés de prénoms typiquement naboo : Luke et Léia. Obi-Wan suspectait que l'Ordre allait bientôt se transformer en une tribu d'oncles et tantes gâteau, mais cela lui convenait très bien. 

Autre conséquence moins plaisante : Padmé perdit son poste de sénatrice presque aussi sec, le scandale étant apparemment de trop pour les dirigeants de Naboo. La reine Appaliana aurait sans doute préféré une résolution moins ostentatoire et radicale, mais elle avait une opinion publique à prendre en compte. 

Cela laissa Cody un peu perplexe. 

\- Pourquoi l'avoir virée en plein milieu d'une crise, alors que c'est une de leurs meilleures négociatrices ? 

\- Pour qu'on ne puisse pas accuser Naboo de favoriser les Jedi pendant les discussions. Par ailleurs, son mariage a fait scandale. 

Cody haussa les sourcils. 

\- Naboo est une société assez traditionnelle dans ce domaine, expliqua Obi-Wan. Beaucoup de mariages sont encore arrangés dans la haute société. Je crois d’ailleurs que c’est le cas des parents Naberrie. Alors qu'une ancienne souveraine élue et sénatrice épouse un esclave affranchi… 

Les nièces de Padmé ne s'embarrassaient pas de ces conventions, et demandèrent sur-le-champ à rencontrer leurs petits cousins tout neufs. Leur mère dut leur rappeler que Padmé avait besoin de repos et qu'on ne faisait pas voyager des nouveaux-nés de moins d'une semaine. Il y avait peut-être une légère touche de désapprobation quand elle évoqua ses neveux. Son propre mariage avait été arrangé suivant la tradition, après tout, et voir sa sœur et ex-souveraine s’asseoir dessus avec si peu de ménagements… 

*** 

Une quinzaine plus tard, tandis que les Jedi entamaient les préparatifs de leur déménagement, Padmé se présenta dans le hall d’entrée, demandant à voir Anakin pour un dernier entretien avant qu’elle n’emmenât ses enfants dans un endroit plus sain que Coruscant. 

Obi-Wan aurait bien voulu éviter à Padmé le spectacle de son mari enchaîné, mais elle campa sur ses positions, et ordonna qu'on la menât à lui. Il laissa deux Sentinelles se charger de l'escorter. Une rencontre avec Anakin lui avait largement suffi. 

Pour cette visite, elle avait revêtu une tenue sobre, sans broderie ni colifichet, et de couleur brune, une façon assez visible d'afficher son allégeance. La coupe soulignait également un ventre redevenu bien plat, prouvant si cela était nécessaire que la paranoïa d’Anakin avait été totalement injustifiée. Avant même de s’enquérir de la santé du nouveau-né, il exigea qu’elle l’aidât à sortir de ce trou. Padmé secoua doucement la tête. 

\- Officiellement, tu es mort et je suis veuve. 

\- Mais c'est faux ! Nous sommes mariés ! 

\- Pas avec une procédure de divorce signée et complétée pour garantir mes arrières au cas où ta survie serait découverte. On pourrait même argumenter qu’un mariage sans témoins biologiques et sous un faux nom n’est pas valable, mais j’ai fait au plus simple. Je vais quitter cette planète et vivre tranquillement. Longtemps. Sans avoir à regarder sans cesse par-dessus mon épaule ou à peser mes mots avant d’ouvrir la bouche. J’ai eu peur en ta compagnie, ces derniers mois. Toujours soupçonneux, toujours agressif… C’est terminé. 

Il aurait bien encore argumenté, mais elle prit congé sans plus attendre. 

*** 

Des fonctionnaires et des diplomates de gouvernements locaux avaient envahi le Sénat et ses alentours, dont une délégation de Naboo censée remplacer Amidala, dirigée par son ancienne suivante Dormé. Tout ce beau monde discutait ferme dans le cadre de la campagne de réformes de la République. Parmi les négociateurs se trouvait le Muun Arto Pak, l’un des membres non-Jedi de l’équipe spéciale de M'roo, en excellente forme après avoir empoché (via un probable énorme délit d’initié) le plus gros jackpot boursier de la décennie. 

Obi-Wan se dit que Dormé n'allait pas tarder à perdre son poste tout neuf de sénatrice, et pour les mêmes raisons que Padmé, s'il devait en juger par son sourire radieux et ses yeux pétillants lorsqu'elle conversait avec Wolffe. Il s'était esquivé, une fois, alors qu'elle échangeait un baiser passionné avec le commandant, lequel semblait avoir un peu de mal à croire à sa bonne fortune. Dans tous les cas, Plo allait adorer cet ajout à sa - déjà nombreuse – famille. 

*** 

Obi-Wan aurait dû prendre des paris. Conformément à ses prévisions, Dormé tint à peine cinq mois avant que sa liaison avec Wolffe ne fût découverte. Helix et Cody ne savaient plus s'ils devaient en rire ou en pleurer. De son côté, Wolffe ne manifestait aucune espèce de gêne, pas plus que la sénatrice par intérim. Quant à Plo, sans grande surprise non plus, il adopta Dormé dans sa très vaste famille choisie, et devait sans doute guetter impatiemment l'occasion de pouvoir jouer les grands-pères. 

Cela rappela à Kenobi qu’il avait une petite formalité à accomplir avant de quitter Coruscant, de préférence pour de bon. 

*** 

\- J'ai démissionné du Conseil, annonça Obi-Wan à Cody sans avertissement, environ deux semaines après la mise à pied de Dormé. 

Cody ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sa place au sein du Conseil était l'une des fiertés de son général, et il l'abandonnait ? 

\- Monsieur ? 

\- J'ai envie d'autre chose que de passer mon temps à argumenter avec le Sénat, même si notre nouveau Chancelier est bien plus plaisant que l'ancien. Mon objectif a été atteint : les clones sont désormais des citoyens comme les autres, avec les mêmes droits et les mêmes devoirs que tout un chacun, libres de choisir leur vie, et les Jedi sont détachés de la tutelle du Sénat. Le reste, je le laisse à qui en veut. 

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, alors ? Reprendre un Padawan ? 

Le Jedi secoua la tête. 

\- Non, je... j'aimerais plutôt enseigner aux Initiés, les plus jeunes. Accompagner leurs premiers pas dans la Force - un sourire flotta sur son visage fatigué - ou peut-être reprendre les missions diplomatiques telles que Qui-Gon et moi en réalisions autrefois. Il faisait partie des Ombres durant ses jeunes années, et cela ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Ni moi non plus. 

Des espions, songea Cody. C'était assez logique, en effet, et la fonction d'ambassadeur couvrait souvent des activités moins... avouables. 

\- Par ailleurs, le Conseil a décidé de séparer les activités politiques et diplomatiques de l’Ordre et ses fonctions d’exploration, d’enseignement et d’éducation, ce qui signifie que les enfants seront installés dans un autre temple, de préférence éloigné du Noyau, et je dois reconnaître que des vacances loin de la capitale me feraient le plus grand bien. 

\- Je viens avec vous ? 

\- Uniquement si vous le souhaitez, Cody. Je ne connais pas encore notre destination définitive, mais j’imagine qu’elle sera relativement peu urbanisée, bien verte, et avec de l’eau en abondance. 

\- Bonne publicité. Je viens avec vous. 

Cette fois, ce n’était pas une question. Obi-Wan ne chercha même pas à discuter avec Cody. Son ancien commandant démordait rarement d’une idée une fois qu’il se l’était mise en tête, à moins d’un impondérable vraiment rédhibitoire.


	10. Le temps passe

Les jumeaux de Padmé avaient six mois lorsqu’Aayla accoucha à son tour d’un petit garçon, relançant une bonne partie de ses camarades en mode mère poule ou tonton gâteau, ceux qui avaient un hobby du style "loisir créatif" se remettant au travail pour fournir jouets et vêtements à la bonne taille. Il y en aurait sans doute trop, mais les surplus partiraient dans les zones en crise pour apporter un peu de soulagement aux populations déplacées, tout comme la production du Corps Agricole dont plus des deux tiers se voyaient désormais exportés dans les systèmes les plus durement touchés par les combats. Cela, combiné aux pertes subies lors de la mutinerie forcée des clones, valait aux Jedi un regain de sympathie dans la galaxie, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre après trois ans de guerre et une décennie de propagande plus ou moins subtile orchestrée par le défunt Palpatine. Les gens se rendaient compte que les Jedi n’étaient ni des voleurs d’enfants ni une organisation monolithique, que l’on y tolérait fort bien toute une diversité de cultures et que l’on pouvait adresser directement la parole à un Maître sans avoir rien à craindre.

Cela permit aux explorateurs de l’Ordre de rechercher parmi les planètes présélectionnées celle qui conviendrait le mieux à leurs besoins, et ce en toute quiétude, les Séparatistes restants ayant tendance à se faire couleur de muraille. Les différentes équipes revinrent au temple avec leurs rapports et après moult discussions au sein du Conseil et parmi les chevaliers, un choix fut fait. 

*** 

Cody trouvait Gannaria à son goût. Pas de pollution, peu de bruits, aucun droïde, de la nourriture variée produite sur place, des quartiers spacieux... c'était le paradis, après neuf ans dans les salles blanches et impersonnelles de Tipoca et trois années supplémentaires dans des baraquements étriqués sans la moindre intimité. Il pouvait dormir autant qu'il lui convenait, avec qui il voulait, décorer son appartement comme ça lui chantait, sans risquer d'être décommissionné - doux euphémisme... et d'ici deux ans au plus, les longs cous auraient fourni un antidote au vieillissement accéléré des clones. 

Loin de l'agitation de la capitale, les Jedi trouvaient eux aussi du charme à leur nouveau QG. Les enfants pouvaient passer la journée dehors, les jardins et vergers qui entouraient le temple du secteur reprenaient du service, et tout le monde était nettement plus détendu. 

Les quartiers du Corps agricole local durent être agrandis pour accueillir l'équivalent de plusieurs pensionnats, de nouveaux terrains furent mis en culture... Faire pousser des légumes n'était pas plus reposant que de descendre des droïdes, physiquement parlant, mais les plantes avaient le bon goût de faire ce qu'on leur demandait en règle générale, et passer des heures dans la verdure apportait un apaisement certain. Cela ne remplacerait pas les sessions chez le thérapeute, bien entendu, mais les progrès étaient patents chez la plupart des clones qui avait accompagné leurs Jedi sur Gannaria. 

Cody devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait son nouveau travail. Somme toute, cette petite colonie agricole représentait une amélioration, et un endroit qu'il pourrait qualifier de chez-soi, avec quelques efforts supplémentaires. 

De façon moins attendue, Kenobi semblait lui aussi tout à fait à l'aise au milieu des carrés de légumes, et finit par admettre qu'il avait failli atterrir parmi les auxiliaires. Cela ne constituait pas, et de loin, son meilleur souvenir, mais se retrouver les mains dans la terre et ramener une récolte à la maison lui offrait quelques satisfactions. Par ailleurs, il n’était pas exactement parti les mains vides. 

\- Je vais pouvoir écrire une monographie sur les différents thés de la galaxie, je pense, commenta-t-il un après-midi. Ce serait un changement d'activité assez agréable ; la recherche serait plaisante…, déclara-t-il ainsi, une tasse dudit thé à la main, après une longue journée de travail. 

Cody déguisa son rire en fausse quinte de toux. Évidemment qu'Obi-Wan trouverait le sujet 'plaisant'. Le _Jetii_ carburait au jus de feuille tiède depuis plus de deux décennies. 

\- Je donnerai sans doute la première place à ce thé noir au coquelicot que Mon m'a envoyé il y a quelques semaines. 

Une fois le nez sur la boîte, Cody dut convenir que la chose sentait effectivement très bon, et le goût en valait le parfum. 

\- Parfait en cas de rhume ou de petite grippe, le coquelicot étant un léger analgésique, fit remarquer Obi-Wan. Plus sérieusement, j'aurais besoin d'un point de vue extérieur sur notre plan d'installation agricole… 

La conversation dériva lentement mais sûrement des projets de cultures aux projets personnels, et les liens hiérarchiques ayant disparu avec le conflit, l’ancien général ne perdit plus de temps à faire connaître ses sentiments en détail, mettant carrément un genou en terre. 

Cody semblait embarrassé, une expression qu'Obi-wan n'avait pas vue souvent sur le visage de son commandant. 

\- J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un bordel pour apprendre... quelques trucs. Je ne connais rien au-delà du plus basique, finit-il par admettre, et le Jedi comprit où se trouvait le souci. 

Leur aspect d'adulte le faisait souvent oublier, mais les plus âgés des clones n'avaient en réalité que quinze ans d'existence, et fort peu d'expériences en dehors de Kamino et des combats. Cody était même plus jeune que cela. 

\- J'ai un peu bricolé sous la douche... poursuivit-il, uniquement pour être interrompu par les lèvres de son général - non, d'Obi-wan - qui plantaient un baiser rapide sur le bout de son nez. 

\- Nous avons tout le temps de bricoler tout ce que vous voudrez, Cody, assura-t-il avant que le clone ne le saisît par la taille pour le faire atterrir sur ses genoux. 

Ouais, Kenobi aurait besoin de se remplumer... 

Par chance, les matelas étaient suffisamment moelleux pour compenser, et personne n’eut à se plaindre que les os de l’autre étaient trop pointus. Ils n’émergèrent donc de la chambre de Kenobi qu’en milieu de soirée… 

*** 

Obi-Wan, en dépit de sa bonne volonté, n’arrivait pas toujours à se faire respecter un minimum par les Initiés. Beaucoup trouvaient les cours trop rasoir, et préféraient de loin explorer les jardins et les alentours du temple. Au moins les jumeaux l'adoraient, même s'ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à le confondre avec un mur d'escalade. Padmé avait renoncé à les retenir, l'un d'entre eux se chargeant de la distraire pendant que l'autre partait à l'attaque chaque fois qu’ils venaient en visite. 

Mais enfin, alors qu’ils grandissaient, il put se rendre compte qu’ils présentaient tous deux un potentiel intéressant et qu’il faudrait leur enseigner au moins les rudiments du métier pour éviter les cataclysmes lorsqu’ils tenteraient d’expérimenter par eux-mêmes avec la Force. 

Quelque chose lui disait que l’avenir réclamerait de tels talents. 

*** 

_Trois ans plus tard, Ezra Bridger de Lothal viendra rejoindre le Temple, où il se liera d'amitié avec Caleb Dume, qui plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, deviendra son maître... et l'heureux propriétaire d'un trio de loth-chats._

_***_

_Cinq ans après la fin du conflit, un émissaire de l'Ascendance Chiss se présentera sur Coruscant. Padmé reconnaîtra le Syndic avec lequel Anakin et elle avaient coopéré autrefois, pendant la Guerre des Clones, et servira d'intermédiaire entre Thrawn, le Chancelier et les Jedi. Et si le Chiss devient son invité permanent, si les enfants l'adoptent aussi rapidement que lui s'attache à eux, cela ne regardera personne._

_***_

_Huit ans après l’armistice, les jumeaux de Padmé commenceront à suivre l’enseignement du Temple, mais sans jamais vivre loin de leur mère._

_***_

_Treize ans après l’arrêt des hostilités, plusieurs Temples auront été créés à travers la galaxie pour faire face à l’afflux de nouveaux Jedi de toutes origines._

_***_

_Vingt ans plus tard, quand les Extérieurs arriveront ainsi que Thrawn l’avait prévu, ils seront prêts._


End file.
